Une vie a recommencée
by xjustmyself
Summary: Un évènement funeste changerais la vie de Bella. Elle devrait réapprendre a aimer et se laisser aimer. Elle rencontrera les cullens. Le destin est parfois tragique, mais rien n'arrive jamais pour rien. TOUS HUMAINS
1. Chapitre 1: Un grand jour

Tout les personnages appartient à Stephanie Meyer excepté certain qui seront né de mon imagination

** Chapitre 1 – Un grand jour**

POV Bella

Qu'elle femme, sur cette terre, ne voudrait pas être une princesse, une journée dans sa vie. Enfin ce grand jour était arrivé, mon grand jour à moi. J'étais en train de revêtir cette immense robe blanche, toute simple mais magnifique. Je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, je me dis a moi-même Bella aujourd'hui est ta journée, tu vas être la plus ravissante. Cet homme que tu vas épouser n'aurait de yeux que pour toi.

- Bella arrête de bouger, m'ordonnait Jessica, je ne réussirais jamais à te coiffer correctement si tu continue à t'agiter ainsi

Angela et Jessica, mes amies, étaient mes deux demoiselles d'honneur. Je n'avais qu'elles comme amies, étant quelqu'un de très mais vraiment très timide, je ne me sens pas a l'aise, avec le monde. Comme ma mère le disais : tu es comme ton père Bella Swan. Non que je n'aimais pas la compagnie des gens, mais j'étais renfermée sur moi-même. Ma mère me manquait terriblement, elle était décédée il y a quatre ans dans un accident d'auto, lorsqu'elle et mon beau-père Phil étaient partis en Floride pour leur vacances. Se sont durant ces moments de joie que les personnes que nous aimons nous manque. Ma mère et Phil auraient tellement été fière de moi. C'est en l'honneur de leur mémoire que j'affichais cette joie, je dis bien affichais,car, au fond moi j'étais malheureuse, elle me manquait tellement. Mais je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulue que je sois triste.

- Aller Bella, il faut se dépêcher un peu, si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard la journée de ton mariage, me dit Angela

- Nous n'arriverons pas en retard, dis-je

- Je t'assure Bella que si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger. Nous n'y arriverons jamais, dit Jessica, j'ai bientôt finie de te coiffer mais Angie doit te maquiller.

- Doit-elle vraiment me maquiller, vous savez à quel point je déteste l'être, dis-je bougonnement

- Isabella Swan, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ton mariage, alors s'il te plaît efface cette air attristé de ton visage. Malheureusement pour toi, aujourd'hui tu dois être maquiller, me sermonnait Angela

- D'accord les filles, j'arrête de bouger...

_ 1 heure plus tard...  
_  
Mon père cognait à la porte de ma chambre. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer, j'étais très contente que mon père est changé d'avis et décide de porter ce magnifique smoking au lieu de son uniforme de shérif de police.

- Bella...tu es tout simplement éblouissante, la voix de mon père était un brin tremblante.

- Merci papa

- Les filles êtes-vous prêtes? l'heure est arrivé nous devons nous rendre a l'église.

- Oui M. Swan, Bella est fin prête, dire mes deux amies en même temps.

- Parfait, alors allons s'y, la limousine nous attends, Bella ne dit rien il n'était absolument pas question que tu te rende à ton mariage avec ce tas de ferraille, dis mon père.

Le trajet qui d'habitude dure que 5 min me parue prendre une éternité. Plus nous nous approchions de l'endroit où ma vie, changerait, plus la nervosité m'accaparais. La limousine s'arrêtait devant ces longues marches, Angie, Jessica et, mon père furent les premiers à en sortir. Mon père ne donnais sa main, et je descendis à mon tour. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'église une chaleur m'envahit. Le temps de replacer mon voile, prendre mon bouquet de fleur que Jessica me tenait, mes demoiselles prient leur place et mon père prit mon bras, en me disant

- Bella ma fille, tu seras à jamais ma petite fille, mais je désire être certain que ce mariage est bien ce que tu désires.  
Tu n'es pas obligé de te marier, parce que ta mère le désirait, tu dois le faire pour toi Bella. Elle aurait été fière que tu sois heureuse.

- Oui, papa je le désire, il n'est peut-être pas l'homme idéal mais je l'aime et je sais que maman l'aurait aimé aussi.

-D'accord alors allons s'y, dit mon père près de mon oreille avant d'ajouter, je t'aime mon enfant

Les accords de ma marche nuptiale commencèrent

**Moonlight – Yiruma**

Tout les regards se posèrent sur moi en parfait synchronisme, alors que moi je ne regard qu'une seule personne. Nous avions invités que quelque amis proches et la famille se qui nous donnais environ une cinquantaine d'invités plus ou moins. Au fond de cette allée, se trouvait l'homme que j'allais épouser. Plus nous avancèrent dans l'allée plus ma nervosité s'apaisait, le rythme de mon cœur battait toujours aussi follement, mais je parvenais a resté calme se qui m'étonnais, car, quelque minutes avant de descendre de la limousine j'aurais bien pris les jambes à mon cou tellement la nervosité en moi étais intense. Nous étions enfin arrivés a la fin de cette marche, qui me parue si longue. Avant de me remettre à mon fiancé, mon père lui murmura à l'oreille des choses qui étaient imperceptible pour mes oreilles. Le visage de mon fiancé devenais une teinte plus rouge. Mon père se rapprochait de moi, leva le voile de mes yeux, avant de m'embrasser et de tendre mes mains moites à mon homme. Le prêtre commença la cérémonie.

- bonjour à vous tous, vous savez on ne se marie pas parce qu'on s'aime mais pour s'aimer. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour marier cet homme et cette femme dans la maison du Christ notre Seigneur, sous les yeux de notre éternel Dieu tout puisent... Si quelqu'un ici présent s'objecte à ce mariage qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise à jamais. 

***********************************************************************************  
**  
**Pensiez-vous sérieusement que j'allais vous dire qui était le fiancé, comme ça au premier chapitre. Désolé jamais le premier soir! XP  
S'il vous plaît ne me tuer pas, je promets qu'au prochain chapitre vous allez savoir qui est ce mystérieux fiancé.  
Des idées?  
Bella va-t-elle changer d'idée?  
Quelqu'un va-t-il s'opposer à son mariage?

J'accepte tout les bons et mauvais commentaires, tant que vous restés polis :)  
Il s'agit de ma première fic alors soyez indulgent.  
Merci à tous  
Bisous 


	2. Chapitre 2: Promesse pour une vie

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour la suite. Bon chapitre à vous! :)

****************  
Le prêtre commença la cérémonie.

- bonjour à vous tous, vous savez on ne se marie pas parce qu'on s'aime mais pour s'aimer. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour marier cet homme et cette femme dans la maison du Christ notre Seigneur, sous les yeux de notre éternel Dieu tout puisant... Si quelqu'un ici présent s'objecte à ce mariage qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

**Chapitre 2 : Une Promesse pour une vie**

POV Bella

Mon dieu que je n'en pouvais plus ces souliers de 10 centimètres de haut me donnaient tellement mal aux pieds. Mon père se retenait pour ne pas verser des larmes, mes amies elles auraient été capable de remplir un lac en Arizona pendant une période de sécheresse tellement elles pleuraient. Pourquoi les gens pleurent-ils dans les mariages? Pourtant si un moment de vie qui ne donne pas envie de pleurer se sont bien les mariages, existe-t-il un autre moment d'aussi réjouissant excepté la naissance d'un enfant? Il faut croire que je suis étrange voire pas normale, car, je devais être la seule femme a ne pas pleurer.

- Qui donne la main cette sublime femme en mariage, demanda le prêtre.

- Moi, Charlie Swan, le père de la mariée

Mon père prit ma main droite, me regarda droit dans les yeux, se rapprocha de moi et me serra dans ses bras et me murmura 'je t'aime ma fille' à l'oreille. Il se décolla de moi et donna ma main à mon futur époux. Les mains de mon futur mari étaient si forte, qu'elles me protègeraient contre tous les dangers et si douce qu'elles pourraient m'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Son visage était si serein, il avait le contrôle de tout son être, contrairement à moi. Les hommes ont un sang froid extraordinaire comparativement aux femmes, car, c'est dans les moments de pure énervement, qu'ils sont les plus calme. Tandis que nous les femmes étions comme des piles energizer drogué sur la caféine, mais c'est n'étais pas mon cas aujourd'hui, j'étais plutôt nerveuse. Mes pensées étaient dirigées dans tout les sens et la moitié n'étaient même pas en liaison avec mon mariage.

- Jacob Black voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse légitime, et vivre avec elle selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage? L'aimeras-tu, la consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort?

- Oui je le veux, dis alors mon fiancé, d'une voix confiante

- Isabella Marie Swan voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour époux légitime, à vivre avec lui selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage? L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, le garderas-tu, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et, renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort? Me demanda-t-il à mon tour

Les mots ne voulais pas sortir de ma bouche pourtant je savais se que je désirais et se fit comme ci quelqu'un d'autre répondis à ma place. 

-Oui je le veux,dis-je en chuchotant

-Excusez moi Mademoiselle Swan je n'ai pas compris votre réponse.

Faut croire qu'ils deviennent tous sourds, passé un certain âge.

- Oui je le veux, dis-je si fort que je dû décoiffer la vieille dame de la chorale, celle avec la fausse perruque, vous voyez de laquelle je parle.

C'est fou comme je peux penser à autant de bêtise lorsque je suis nerveuse, par chance je ne les dit pas à haute voix, imaginez la scène.

Le prêtre continua;

- Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée. 

POV Jacob

Je n'avais jamais pensée qu'une journée puisse paraître aussi longue. La musique se fit entendre dans les murs de l'église. Une douce mélodie, que seule ma bien aimée avait pus choisir. Quand je l'a vit face à moi, me cœur commença à palpiter. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi éblouissante. Elle marchait dans ma direction, suivant pas à pas le rythme de cette berceuse. Elle souriais à la cinquantaine de personnes qui prenaient des photos. J'avais hâte que ma Bella, sois dans mes bras, il y a deux jours voilà que je n'ai pus la voir, je ne pouvais que sentir son agréable odeur de pommes fraiches que ces cheveux avaient laisser sur mon oreiller ainsi que son odeur ici et là dans mon appartement.. En deux jours, elle n'avait tellement manquer, ma vie s'était arrêté, je tournais en rond, fessant les cents pas attendant que ces deux jours passent. Quand elle arrivait à mes côtés je me réjouissais de l'avoir ici. Son père me serrait la main. Mais pas qu'une simple poignée, comme lorsque l'on rencontre nos amis, une vraie celle qui nous écrase les doigts, arrête notre sang de circulé et nous casse les os. Quelle poignée de main! Il se pencha vers moi et me dit à l'oreille, d'une voix si faible que j'avais de la difficulté à entendre ce qu'il me disait.

- Jacob Black, je tiens à t'avertir si jamais il arrive quoi que se sois à ma fille, je t'en tiens personnellement responsable. Ne t'avise jamais de lui faire du mal ou de la faire souffrir, car, je t'ai à l'œil. N'oublie pas que je suis un père et un le shérif, donc j'ai toujours mon arme avec moi, tu pourrais changé de nom, de ville, de pays et de visage que je te retrouverais et tu saurais qu'il ne faut jamais faire de mal à ma fille, dit-il, nous nous sommes bien compris jeune homme?

Il fit qu'un simple mouvement qui me permit de voir qu'il avait son revolver dans son smoking, Bella du me voir rougis , car, elle me regardait bizarrement. Je lui fis un sourire pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Le prêtre amorça son long discours

- bonjour à vous tous, vous savez on ne se marie pas parce qu'on s'aime mais pour s'aimer... 

...

POV Bella

Jacob me saisi part les hanches, pour me rapprocher de lui. Il pencha sa tête vers la mienne, ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes. Sa langue se frayait un chemin parmi mes lèvres, l'instant ou nos langues se frôlaient .Ce fut un baiser fougueux, remplis de tendresse, ces lèvres étaient si exquise. Cette caresse me fit l'effet d'une promesse, qu'il allait me protéger, m'aimer et m'emporter au septième ciel. Le contact de sa bouche me renversa de tout mon être. Pourtant ce n'était pas le premier baiser que nous échangions, mais il me fit cet effet. Se fut le commencement d'un rêve, qui devenait réalité. Je vis les étoiles, l'aperçu du septième ciel, alors imaginez-vous si l'effet d'un simple baiser me fait le même effet que si la terre arrêta de tournée, que si le temps s'arrêta. Alors imaginez se que cela serait lorsque nous irons plus loin...  
Il rompit le délicieux contact de ses lèvres, pour que nous puissions, nous retourner vers l'assemblée qui avait tout simplement disparue l'espace d'un éternel baiser. Jacob était devenu mon mari et moi sa femme, nous nous étions enfin promis de nous aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le musique commença alors a souffler dans mon oreilles, signe que nous devions commencer a avancer, vers le début d'une nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait merveilleuse. Je commençais cette marche avec lui à mon bras. Une multitude de flash envahit l'église, les poignées de riz et de confettis volaient dans tout les sens, j'en avais plein les cheveux. Rendu à l'extérieur, le chauffeur de la limousine m'ouvrit la porte pour que je puisse entrer et enfin enlever mes souliers, car pour la réception nous devions nous rendre à Port Angeles qui est à environ une heure de Forks, donc, nous avions une longue route à faire. Jacob fit exploser le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne et m'en servir une flute.

- À nous, dit-il

Nous levèrent nos verres avant de prendre une douce gorgée de ce liquide pétillant, qui ma foi était un vrai délice. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux. Mon mari qui d'habitude est un vrai moulin à parole, ne disait aucun mot, il ne bougeait même pas. C'est comme-ci il ne voulait pas briser cet atmosphère féerique. Je fut la première à rompre le silence.

- Comment as-tu trouvé la cérémonie? lui demandais-je

- Tu étais magnifique ma chérie, je n'ai jamais vu plus belle femme que toi. Je suis content que tu m'es choisit, moi Jacob Black, pour être ton mari. Celui qui partagera ta vie dans les bons et mauvais moments. J'ai bien hâte d'être arrivé et de pouvoir te sentir dans mes bras. Pouvoir sentir ton odeur sur tout mon être et pouvoir te faire gémir, te faire voir les étoiles et te faire grimper au septième ciel, dit-il. 

Je ne mettais jamais sentie aussi gêner, par ses paroles, car j'étais encore vierge à l'âge de 21 ans. Ce qui est plutôt rare de nos jours. Le seul homme qui m'avait vu complètement nue était mon père et je n'avais que 5 ans, j'ai énormément changé depuis 17 ans. Jacob ne m'avais jamais pressé, il me comprenait et savait que je désirais prendre mon temps. Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse au point de faire se sacrifice. Je voulais ressentir, le petit quelque chose qui m'aurais fais sentir spéciale, mais je ne l'avais ressentie qu'avec Jacob. 

- Qu'est ce que mon père t'a dit au début de la cérémonie, lui demandais-je

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il était fier que je sois son gendre, me répondit-il, avec un petit sourire de gêne

- Nous y voilà, nous sommes arrivés à réception mon amour, es-tu prête a y allé, me demanda-t-il.

- Embrasse-moi , lui ordonnais-je d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser 

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassant tendrement pour me réconforter. Voilà pourquoi cet homme me fessait sentir spécial, il lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert. 

- Maintenant je suis prête à tout affronter avec toi, je suis prête à aller jusqu'au bout du monde avec toi, tant que tu ne me demande pas de porter ces foutues souliers à talon haut, j'ai déjà mal aux pieds juste à penser à la soirée qui nous attend.

Alors êtes-vous contente que Jacob sois le marié?

Team Edward ne vous inquiétez pas Edward, va figurez dans l'histoire dans environ 4-5 chapitres. La famille Cullen sera aussi au rendez-vous.( Et oui, j'ai un faible pour mes vampires)  
N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires, je les apprécies beaucoup. 


	3. Chapitre 3: L'instant d'une soirée

Coucou je vous ai manqué? J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre.. Rendez-vous au bas de la page :)  
Pour les chapitres à venir, je vais posté une fois par semaine le samedi dans la journée et peut-être parfois deux fois dans la semaine. Le prochain chapitre(4) vont être beaucoups plus long!

**sabrina** : Un gros merci pour ton commentaire, J'espère que la suite te plairais, les prochains chapitres suivant celui-ci seront beaucoup plus long. Bisous et encore une fois merci!

- Maintenant je suis prête à tout affronter avec toi, je suis prête à aller jusqu'au bout du monde avec toi, tant que tu ne me demande pas de porter ces foutues souliers à talon haut, j'ai déjà mal aux pieds juste à penser à la soirée qui nous attend.

**Chapitre 3 – L'instant d'une soirée**

POV Jacob

Mon dieu, c'était terminé, j'étais enfin marié après tant d'attente elle m'avait enfin dit OUI. Mes cheveux étaient remplis de riz , les flash des appareils photo m'aveuglaient les yeux. Bella souriait au gens, elle semblait heureuse. Le chauffeur nous attendait à la porte de notre limousine. Bella entra et je la suivis par la suite. J'étais silencieux, je ne voulais pas briser l'atmosphère parfaite qui entourait Bella. Je vis que le chauffeur avait mis une bouteille de champagne dans un sceau de glace. J'en servis une flute à ma bien-aimée.

- À nous, dis-je

Bella en prit une gorgée, elle avait l'air de s'en délecter, tant mieux au moins le champagne pourrait la calmer, elle était sur les nerfs

- Comment as-tu trouvé la cérémonie? me demanda-t-elle

Je lui répondis à quel point elle était magnifique et que je n'avais qu'une envie de la tenir dans mes bras. Elle était sublime dans cette robe éclatante comme le cristal. La blancheur de sa peau ressortie davantage, elle donna l'effet d'être un ange, venu sur terre pour moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie lui enlever cette robe, d'embrasser chaque partie de son délicieux corps, gouter la saveur de miel de sa langue, lui mordre délicatement les lèvres, de lécher le bout de chacun de ses mamelons, de descendre jusqu'à l'entrer de sa féminité. La faire gémir de plaisir voilà ce que je désirais. Je voulais soufflé sur chaque partie du corps de ma déesse, la toucher sur chaque parcelle de de son être jusqu'à ce qu'elle sois parcourue de frisson, jusqu'à se qu'elle n'en puisse plus et crie mon nom. Je voulais lui faire l'amour jusqu'à qu'elle n'ai plus de force. Je devais arrêter de penser à se moment que j'attendais avec impatience, car je sentais que mon pantalon devenait de plus en plus serrer.

- Qu'est ce que mon père t'a dit au début de la cérémonie, lui demandais-je

Hum... je n'étais quand même pas pour lui dire que son père allait me traqué et qu'il me tirait une balle, mais que avant de me tuer, il allait tout simplement me castré, si je fessais souffrir sa fille, chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire. Que pourrais-je bien lui répondre sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il était fier que je sois son gendre, répondit-je

Merci seigneur de m'avoir souffler une réponse. Si elle s'est aperçue que ce n'étais pas la vérité, elle n'en dit rien. Nous étions maintenant arrivé à la salle de réception.

- Nous y voilà, nous sommes arrivés à réception mon amour, es-tu prête a y allé, me demanda-t-il.

- Embrasse-moi , lui ordonnais-je d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser

Je m'exécuta et l'embrassa comme je ne l'avais jamais embrassé. Le chauffeur arrêta et nous ouvris la porte.

POV Bella

Nous étions enfin arrivé dans la salle, tout nos invités était déjà arrivés et avaient formés un énorme cercle devant nous. Mon père m'embrassa tout en me serrant dans ses bras, comme si il ne m'avait pas vue depuis une éternité alors que cela ne fessait même pas 1 heure que nous nous étions quittés.

-Mon bébé enfin marié, me disait-il entre deux respires. Tu vas tellement me manqué.

Mon père était devenu émotionnel tout à coup, chose qui était très rare. Il devenait émotif lorsqu'il parlait des gigantesque poissons qu'il pêchait lors de ces fin de semaines de pêche avec Harry et Billy, l'oncle et le père de Jacob. Comme ce n'est pas à Forks que l'on pêche les plus gros poisson, je vous laisse imaginer le nombre de fois que j'ai vu mon père émotif. Le plus gros poisson qu'il ai pêché mesurait un gros 30 centimètres et devait peser dans les 6 livres... Vous imaginez sa tête, lui qui d'habitude nous rapportait des mains vides. Après avoir remercié tout le monde, donner de milliards de poignées de main, c'est fou comme ils sont nombreux les Quilleutes (mon mari était d'origine amérindienne), nous allions enfin rejoindre nos chaises. Après avoir finis de manger, je devrais dire que ce fut le plus long souper de toute mon existence. La famille n'arrêtait pas de faire des toasts, d'effleurer leur flute de champagne pour qu'on l'on s'embrasse ( à tout les cinq minutes) vous voyez le genre. J'aimais ces soirées en famille, elles sont si précieuse. L'animateur de la soirée commença alors:

-Mesdames et Messieurs, il est maintenant l'heure de la première danse, si les mariés veulent bien s'avancer.

Jacob me prit dans ses puissants bras et me déposa au centre de la piste de danse.

**I don't want to miss a thing par Aerosmith**

La douce mélodie envahit mes sens, qui furent parcourus par de milliers de frissons. Ses lèvres se déposèrent à la base de mon cou, il se rapprocha tranquillement de mes lèvres, me donnant encore plus de frissons, j'avais du mal à danser tellement mon corps était envouté par la proximité de son corps. Il me dit a l'oreille se que toute femmes désirent entendre de son homme. À quel point j'étais tout pour lui, j'étais ce que la vie lui avait donné de meilleur, qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans moi. Je lui dit à mon tour à quel point il avait embellis ma vie, qu'il m'avait fait renaitre, que je n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse de toute ma vie, c'était mon homme. Cette dernière phrase le fit rire Nous étions tellement ensorcelés, que nous nous étions même pas aperçus que la chanson était finie depuis un certain moment que Sam, notre animateur avait du improviser un autre chanson.

-C'est maintenant l'heure de la danse père et fille, si le père de la mariée veut bien l'a rejoindre ici, pendant ce temps, le marié irait se reposer, car, se serait bientôt l'heure pour eux de nous quitté. Nous savons tous à quel points la nuit de noce est épuisante pour le marié, continua-t-il, déjà de devoir porté madame jusqu'au lit et ainsi sois la suite, car il y a de jeune oreilles dans la salle.

Mon père était devenu rouge pompier tellement il était gêné. Moi, une catastrophe ambulante, qui met à peine un pied devant l'autre, donc danser est pour moi, digne de jeu extrême J'avais réussi à danser avec mon mari, mais se n'est pas la même chose, mon père prit son courage à deux mains et allais me rejoindre au milieu de la piste.

- Prête, demanda-t-il

- Je crois bien et de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, dis-je, j'espère juste ne pas trébucher ou encore pire.

J'essayais de nous redonner courage, car je sentais que mon père n'étais pas à l'aise avec le fait de danser, je crois qu'il n'avait pas danser depuis le mariages avec ma mère, donc cela devait faire un bon 25 ans.

L'animateur monta le son et les notes de

**Lullabye de Billy Joel**

La chanson que mon père et moi jouons à la guitare lorsque j'étais petite. Tout en dansant mon père me murmura les paroles à l'oreille, se qui me fit pleurer. Plusieurs pères et filles, nous avait rejoint au centre de la piste. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi près de mon père qu'à ce moment, j'avais l'impression de revenir à mes 5 ans. Vous savez ces moments où nos pères, nous protège de tout, lorsqu'ils viennent nous débarrassé de l'énorme araignée dans la salle de bain, lorsqu'ils se battent avec les monstres sous notre lit. Ces moments où ils sont nos héros et nous sommes leur princesse. Toute la salle se mit a applaudir, mon père me dit qu'il était maintenant l'heure de lancer mon bouquet a mes charmantes invitées. L'animateur invita alors les femmes qui n'étaient pas marier à me rejoindre, il m'apporta une chaise, Jacob m'aida a grimpé dessus. Je fermais les yeux, pris un élan et comme je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, deviner qui à attrapé mon bouquet. Nul autre que mon père qui était bien loin des mes invités féminines. Mon père fut le plus surpris. Je n'ai jamais rie autant de toute ma vie, certaines folles couraient après mon père pour lui arracher le bouquet des mains. Le père de Jacob, remis les clés de la volkswagen à mon mari, se qui signifia que la soirée était fini mais que la notre commença. Mon mari m'ouvris la porte, par chance il avait fait le ménage de son auto et avait jeté les centaines de sac Mcdo qui trainaient ici et là. J'envoyais un bisou à mon père et Jacob parti quelques secondes plus tard.

(2 heure plus tard)

Nous étions dans la montagne. Il pleuvait à tonnes, un vrai torrent. La nuit était tombé, mon mari ne voulait pas que je saches où il comptait passer notre lune de miel. Il gardait tout secret avec son père et le mien. J'espérais juste que la pêche n'était pas au rendez-vous.

-Enfin tu es réveillée, tu ronflais comme un ours, rigola-t-il

- Hahaha, moi ronflé je ne parlerais pas si j'étais toi Jacob Black, un ours ronfle moins fort que toi, et lui il ne bave pas quand il dort.

- Je ne bave pas lorsque je dors chérie, enfin je crois, dit-il avant de se retourné et m'embrassai.

- 

Que va-t-il se passer ?  
Je veux vos pressentiment à se sujet!  
Famille Cullen est au rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, mais il n'y serons pas tous encore.  
Bonne semaine à tous, n'oublie pas vos commentaire qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.  
Je vous aime 3 


	4. Chapitre 4:  Cauchemar

Alors hâte de savoir pourquoi Bella criait?  
Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, voici la suite, qui comme promis est beaucoup plus longue.  
Bonne lecture et on se retrouve au bas de la page :)

Un gros merci à: Fifer, Joannie01 ainsi que Sabrina pour vos reviews :d

**********  
- Hahaha, moi ronflé je ne parlerais pas si j'étais toi Jacob Black, un ours ronfle moins fort que toi, et lui il ne bave pas quand il dort.

- Je ne bave pas lorsque je dors chérie, enfin je crois, dit-il avant de se retourné et m'embrassai.

**Chapitre 4: Cauchemars**

POV Charlie

**Broken Road – Bobby Bazini  
**

Il était cinq heure du matin, après leur départ nous avions continué à fêter en famille, je venais d'arriver à l'hôtel, lorsque l'hôpital réussit à me rejoindre, ma fille venait d'être admise aux urgences. Le trajet m'avait pris deux heure. Huit heure que mon bébé n'avait quitté, dix heure qu'elle était mariée et elle était déjà à l'hôpital. Mon Dieu, Renée je t'en supplie fait en sortent que notre bébé n'ai rien, qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Foutu hôpital pire qu'un labyrinthe. J'arrivais enfin aux urgences quand je vis Billy le père de Jacob.

-Docteur, mon fils...

-Je suis désolé M. Black nous n'avons pus sauver votre fils

- Non vous devez faire erreur, mon Jacob doit être encore vivant, hurla-t-il en ne cessant de pleurer

- M. Black je sais quand pareil circonstances, la douleur d'une perte peut-être dure à croire, mais nous avons fait notre possible mais malheureusement il était trop tard, dit le médecin calmement, je dois tout de même vous demandez, si vous nous autorisez à faire le prélèvement d'organes, car, votre fils était en excellent santé et ces organes permettraient de sauver des vies.

Il tendis le formulaire de prélèvement d'organes à Billy, qui le signa immédiatement

- En sa mémoire, je vous l'autorise. Mon fils aura voulu aider le plus de monde possible même mort, il était comme ça mon Jacob toujours prêt à aider, que vais-je faire sans lui, pleura-t-il

- Votre fils pourrait sauver plusieurs vies soyez en fier. Je vous laisse en compagnie de votre famille, si il y a quoi que se sois que nous pouvons faire monsieur n'hésitez pas nous avons du personnels formés pour vous aidez à traverser ces dures épreuves.

Le docteur se retourna et donna le formulaire à l'infirmière et lui dit d'aller le porter au Dr. Brennan , qui s'occuperait du prélèvement d'organes. Il venait en ma direction. J'avais si peur d'affronter l'épreuve qu'était en train de subir Billy. Je ne voulais pas pleurer la mort de ma fille, depuis 21 ans qu'elle était ma vie, elle émerveillais d'avantage ma vie depuis ces 17 ans. Je donnerais ma vie pour la sauver, seigneur, entendez mes prières je vous supplie sauver ma fille.

- M. Swan, je présume je suis le Docteur Cullen

- Ma ma ma fififi, essayais-je d'articuler mais la nervosité m'empêchait de parler

- Ne vous en faites pas votre fille se porte déjà mieux, elle est dans un état stable, elle n'a qu'un bras de cassé, plusieurs bleus ainsi qu'une plaie ouverte à la joue, mais rien de grave. Les ambulanciers étaient inquiets, car, elle n'arrêtait pas de perdre connaissance dans l'ambulance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, son corps réagissait seulement à la douleur, il s'agit d'un système de défense du corps humain.

Dieu merci, je vais devoir retourner à l'église le dimanche, ma fille n'avait rien, croyez moi les bras cassés et des bleus elle y est habitué. Par chance, elle était vivante je ne saurais pas comment j'aurais réagis si j'aurais été à la place de Billy perdre son enfant. Être obligé de l'enterrer, alors que se sont nos enfants qui se censé nous enterré, comment un parent est censé survivre à la perte de son enfant. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais survécu à la mort de Bella, elle était la seule personne dans ma vie.

- Oh mon Dieu, quand pourrais-je voir ma fille?

- Dans quelque instant, j'ai d'abord un sujet à aborder avec vous, je voudrais savoir comment souhaiter lui annoncer la mort de son mari?

- Je vais être franc avec vous Dr. Cullen je n'en ai aucune idée, comment croyez-vous qu'elle réagirait cela fait à peine dix heures qu'elle est marié et elle est déjà veuve, quand elle a perdu sa mère il y quatre ans, elle s'est enfermé sur elle-même, dans une dépression profonde. Elle n'a jamais voulu consulté ni médecin ni psychologue et quand Jacob est rentré dans sa vie, il l'a aidé a surmonter cette épreuve. Elle a commencé à sourire, elle a reprit goût à la vie. Jacob a complètement changé nos vies, qui aurait cru que se petit monstre, qui la taquinait avec ses amis, qui l'a fessait pleurer quand elle était petite, aurais été jusqu'à l'autel avec elle? Croyez-vous qu'elle gardera des séquences de l'accident?

- Pour ce qui est de l'accident, elle ne devrait garder aucunes séquelles, excepté bien sur qu'elle aura peut-être des flashs de l'accident ou bien un peur de monter en voiture. Avec se que vous venez de me dire se qui m'inquiète le plus est de la façon dont elle va encaisser la mort subite de son mari, d'après moi elle va avoir besoin d'aide. Je vous donnerais le nom d'un excellent psychologue le moment venu. Une chose est elle va avoir besoin de votre support. Pour l'instant, je vous conseil de lui dire lorsque les circonstances se présenteront à vous, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous conduire à sa chambre.

Nous longèrent le couloir qui était à notre gauche, sur une dizaine de mètres, quand il s'arrêtait à la chambre 1918.

- Nous y voici M. Swan, la chambre de votre fille, non il n'y a pas 1000 chambres, il s'agit d'une simple erreur lors de la construction et nous ne l'avons jamais corrigé pour répondre à votre regard interrogateur.

- Merci pour tout docteur.

J'ouvris tranquillement la porte. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller si jamais elle dormait. Le seul bruit qui émanait faiblement de la pièce était le bipbipbipbip de l'électrocardiogramme. Elle était endormis comme une buche. Je m'assis sur la chaise qui était situé sur le côté de son lit et je lui pris la main, je voulais être certain que ma fille était bel et bien vivante. Je remercia Renée sa mère et Phil son beau-père d'avoir veillés sur elle, comme de parfaits anges gardiens, ils avaient veillé sur ma princesse. Je m'endormis en tenant la main de ma fille. Je me réveillais une heure plus tard, comme Bella dormait paisiblement, je me levais pour ma pause toilette et pour descendre à la cafétéria , me chercher un sandwich et un bon café (enfin bon il faut s'entendre c'est du café d'hôpital). Je remontais immédiatement après avoir payé, je me rassis sur la même chaise et mangeais mon délicieux sandwich au poulet. Bella ouvrit délicatement les yeux.

- Pa...pa

- Oui mon ange, lui dis-je tout en replaçant les cheveux qu'elle avait dans la figure, comment te sens-tu?

- Où est Jacob, comment va-t-il, je veux le voir...dit-elle entre deux pleurs

Elle commençait à panique.

- Papa je veux savoir s'il te plaît

- Bella, mon ange calme-toi, avant toute chose, je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer ma chérie

- Non papa dis-moi que la mort de Jacob était un mauvais rêve, noooon je ne veux pas que JACOB soit mort, c'est impossible, hurla-t-elle en pleurant

- Pleure ma princesse, je vais rester près de toi, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main

Elle pleura toute les larmes de son corps, lorsque l'infirmière entra avec son plateau, c'était l'heure du souper. Elle n'y toucha même pas et elle pleura encore une fois toute les larmes de son être. La souffrance se voyait dans ces yeux lorsqu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil. Je la laissais dormir et j'allais me dégourdir les jambes sans sortir de la chambre. Lorsque quelqu'un frappa de petit coups contre la porte. Le docteur Cullen entra dans la chambre.

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle n'a pas arrêtée de pleurer de toute la journée, j'ai dû lui dire pour Jacob, car, lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, elle m'a demandé, où se était-il, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir elle n'en aurait voulue

- C'est normal, les premiers jours elle va être dans la période de déni, par la suite elle va passer chaque étape du deuil, mais elle doit y allée à son rythme. Il ne faut pas la pressée. Vous devez lui laisser du temps et toujours être la pour elle, dit le docteur. Je vais vous laisser j'étais venu voir comment elle allait, mais puisqu'elle dort je repasserais plus tard.

- Merci Dr. Cullen, avant de partir pouvez-vous me dire, quand pourrait-elle sortir de l'hôpital?

- Si tout va bien elle pourrait rentrer à la maison après-demain.

Il se retourna et sortis de la chambre pour probablement continuer sa tourner des chambres.

**POV Bella**

**Breathe par Taylor Swift**

_Flash  
La route était mouillée, on n'y voyais rien, quand tout à coup une meute de loups surgit de la forêt. Jacob donnait un coup sec au volant, la voiture partie dans tout les sens. Nous évitions les loups de __justesse. Mais Jacob perdit le contrôle de la voiture. Et nous percutèrent les arbres._

Lorsque mon père m'annonça que Jacob était mort, ma vie s'écroula. Se fût la journée la plus épouvantable de ma vie, j'avais réussis à passer au travers de la mort de ma mère, mais j'avais eu Jacob pour m'en sortir. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus comment allais-je faire pour revivre. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier Jacob. Je déversais les larmes que mon corps avait accumulé durant toute ces année. Pour essayer de mon consoler mon père me prit la main. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je pleurais lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la chambre avec un cabaret. Croyait-elle vraiment que je voulais manger.  
Les ténèbres me submergeaient et je tombais dans un sommeil profond sans rêves. Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, un médecin était devant moi. Je cherchais mon père des yeux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Swan, votre père est parti se chercher à manger, dit l'homme, Je me présente Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Vous savez votre père s'inquiète vraiment pour vous. Mais je doute que vous voudriez parler de l'accident avec moi. Je vais tout simplement vous conseiller d'en parler à quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance. Ne gardez pas votre douleur en vous mademoiselle Swan. J'étais juste venu vous voir pour savoir comment allait votre bras ce matin?

Je fus surpris qu'il ne me demandait pas comment j'allais, mais qu'il me conseillais seulement d'en parler. J'en était contente, comme il l'avait si bien deviné, je ne voulais pas parler de mes états d'âme à un inconnu. Il semblait jeune et sympathique, je lui donnais milieu vingtaine seulement plutôt jeune pour un médecin.

- Il me fait souffrir mais la douleur est endurable. J'ai déjà vécue pire souffrance que celle-ci.

- Bien alors si tu vais bien encore ce soir vous allez pouvoir prendre congé de l'hôpital demain Miss Swan, je vais vous laissez. Vous avez deux charmantes jeunes femmes qui attendent que je quitte votre chambre pour pouvoir venir vous voir.

- Merci docteur et à l'avenir appelez moi juste Bella.

- Bien Bella, passer tout de même une belle journée, malgré tout

Le docteur quittait la pièce pour laisser entrer Jessica et Angola.

- Ohhhh mon dieu, Bella nous n'avons jamais eu si peur, dit Angola

- Nous sommes désolées pour Jacob, cela est si tragique, ma pauvre Bella, nous ne savons même pas comment réagir, dit Jessica

- Jacob...dis-je

- Ahhh Jess pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu parles de Jacob

- Mais mais je ne voulais que lui dire que nous étions avec elle, je ne voulais rien faire de mal, murmura-t-elle

- Ça suffit les filles, Angie se n'est pas ta faute, je voudrais être seule je n'ai pas le goût de voir du monde, on se verrait a Forks d'accord

-D'accord, prend soin de toi dirent-elles d'une mine attristée en quittant la pièce

Je ne voulais voir personne, excepté Jacob, mais je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir. Pourquoi est-ce si dure de faire une croix sur la personne qu'on aime, cette souffrance je voudrais tant qu'elle arrête. Si je n'aurais pas tomber endormis alors que peut-être serait-il encore en vie, nous serons je ne sais où, ensemble. Ensemble à jamais, malheureusement je serais seule à jamais. Je voulais m'endormir pour ne jamais me réveiller, je n'aurais plus à combler un vide immense dans mon cœur. Je retombais endormis.

**Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart par Alicia Keys**

Je revoyais l'accident minute par minute, seconde par seconde, ralentis, accéléré. Les yeux jaunes de chaque loups qui me regardaient fixement, les yeux effrayés de Jacob qui me disaient à quel point il m'aimait. Ce fut le néant et je criai. Un cauchemar, pourtant c'était si réel. Respire calmement Bella, calme toi.

- Respire, expire, respire, expire, me dis-je à moi-même

Toctoctoc

- Entré.

Le père de Jacob entra, blanc comme un mort. Il avait quelque chose dans les mains, mais je fus incapable de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Bella ne dit rien, je voulais seulement te remettre son collier ainsi que son alliance, je crois que mon fils aurait voulu que cela te revienne. Alors je te le donne, je t'en supplie n'oublie jamais ton meilleur ami, car, lui va veiller sur toi. La journée où tu es entré dans nos vies, fût le changement de la sienne. Il avait enfin trouver la personne qu'il recherchait.

Il se retourna et sortit de ma chambre aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Il m'avait empêchée de parler, car, je crois qu'il avait peur de pleurer devant moi. Il avait dû répéter ce discours dans sa tête plusieurs fois avant de venir me le dire. Je pris le collier avec l'alliance à Jacob, enleva celle que j'avais à mon doigt et la glissa à son tour sur la chaîne. Elles seraient à jamais soudées et la glissa dans mon cou. Jacob serait toujours près de mon cœur. Les larmes aux yeux je cherchais les mouchoirs pour pouvoir les essuyer de mon visage . Je vis un bout de papier sur ma petite table sur le côté de mon lit.

_Bonsoir mon ange, je suis parti à la recherche d'une chambre d'hôtel pour cette nuit. La chaise n'est plus confortable. Je ne devrais pas être long je vais faire vite. Je t'en supplie mange un peu, même qu'une bouchée. _

_Charlie xxx  
p.s j'ai réussis à trouver un de tes livres préférés. Il est dans ton bureaux. _**  
**  
Je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais qualifié cette chaise de confortable. J'aurais opté pour désagréable, un morceau de bois recouvert d'un tissus vert hôpital à nous donner mal aux cœur si nous la regardions trop. Il y a juste dans les films que les salles d'attente et les chambres ont l'air accueillantes, agréables et confortables. Comme ma chambre était munis d'une salle de bain, pour me changer les idées, je me levais et allais prendre un bain. Les douches étant interdit, je ne pouvais pas mouillé le plâtre de mon bras. Je fis couler l'eau qui était bouillante, j'enlevais cette jaquette affreuse et vis mon corps dans le reflet du miroir. Il y avait sur mon ventre un bleu de la grosseur et de la forme de l'état de la Floride. Quelle monstruosité! La minute ou je mis mon pied dans l'eau, il devient rouge tellement l'eau était chaude, j'y entrais. L'eau était si délicieuse sur mon corps, la chaleur me réconforta. Lorsque je vis que mon père avait pensé à m'acheter du shampoing et du savon, je fus contente qu'il y est pensé. Je pris le savon et je commençais à me laver doucement, car, certaines places étaient douloureuse. Je sortis du bain et je vis que Charlie m'avait aussi apporter un pyjama, un simple geste attentionné, mais il me réconforta. Avant de remonter dans le lit, je pris le livre que mon père m'avait procuré: Orgueil et Préjugés. Mon père connaissait un de mes livres préférés, j'étais abasourdi, nous ne parlions jamais livre lui et moi. Je me demandais bien comment avait-il su. Je commençais la lecture.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.

Mon père entra dans la chambre

- Bonjour ma chérie, j'espère que l'infirmière ne ta pas déjà apporté ton délicieux diner, dit-il sarcastiquement. Raviolis aux champignons, le Dr. Cullen a dit que c'était une excellente idée, alors il va falloir que tu manges, interdiction de recracher ou encore de crever de faim. J'ai faillis te perdre et il est hors de question que tu deviennes anorexique. Alors mange

Il essayait de me remonter le moral, en disant quelque blagues et sa marchait j'avais un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me surpris moi-même lorsque mon estomac me fit savoir qu'elle avait faim. Je commençais à manger, c'était délectable. Je me rappelais les doux moments passer avec Jacob, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- As-tu rencontré le Dr. Cullen?

- Oui ce matin en me réveillant il était là

- Comment l'as-tu trouvé?

- Jeune mais sympathique, merci papa pour le livre

- De rien.

- Tu sais papa si tu veux aller écouter le hockey, car, je sais qu'il y a un match ce soir. Tu peux entrer à l'hôtel, je sais que tu déteste les hôpitaux. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, de tout façon je comptais lire ce soir.

- Tu es en certaine, tu sais que je peux resté. Quand bien même que je manquerais le match bruins – capitals. Ma fille va passer avant Alexander Ovechkin.

- Allez vas-y papa, je voudrais vraiment être seule

- D'accord mon ange

Il prit le restant de mon raviolis le mis dans un sac, m'embrassa sur le front en m'ébouriffant les cheveux et sorti de la pièce. J'aimais mon père, il ne posait jamais aucune question, il ne cherchait jamais à en savoir plus. Il allait attendre que je lui parle, il ne me poserait aucune question, temps et aussi longtemps que je n'en parlerais pas. Je me remis à verser ses larmes de souffrance, en me remémorant les merveilleux moments passer avec lui. Les après-midis passer sur la Push, les feux de camps dans la forêt, les douces promenades main dans la main. Notre premier baiser, ce souvenir me fit rire, car, voyez-vous notre premier baiser est arrivé lors d'une fête à La Push, nous avions beaucoup bu. Les gars ne me croient pas lorsque je leur dis que je suis une buveuse( chacun ses petits défauts :P) et chaque fois je dois leur montrer que ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne sais pas boire. Bref Jacob et moi nous y avons été fort avec la Téquila, bref, nous avons commencé à danser et puis comme dans les films le rapprochement c'est fait. Nous nous avons embrassés près de trente secondes plus tard Jacob déversait son estomac sur la plage. Je lui avais dit que quand on sais pas boire on ne boit pas. Ma tête en a payé le prix le lendemain. Voilà comment a commencé notre histoire, deux meilleurs amis, une fête, un baiser, un mariage et voici maintenant que je devais poursuivre ma vie sans lui. Nous étions maintenant rendu le soir j'étais perdu dans mes pensées depuis si longtemps, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un énorme, majestueux et gigantesque bouquet de fleur. Qui pouvait bien m'offrir des fleurs? La personne déposa le bouquet sur la table. Je ne connaissais même pas cette personne...

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?  
Je le don de toujours vous laissez avec une personne mystere XP  
Alors avez-vous des doutes sur qui cela pourrait-il bien être?  
Suggestion, commentaire positif ou même si c'est pour dire à quel point vous avez détesté.  
À la semaine prochaine.  
Bisous


	5. Chapitre 5: Jamais

Bonjour à tous  
désolé pour le retard mais je suis beaucoup occupé ces jours-ci. En plus du travail, je recommence l'école de soir, alors je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai du retard. Pardonnez moi :)  
Bonne lecture.  
Un gros merci à : Fifer et MrsEsmeeCullen pour vos reviews.

* * *

Nous étions maintenant rendu le soir j'étais perdu dans mes pensées depuis si longtemps, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un énorme, majestueux et gigantesque bouquet de fleur. Qui pouvait bien m'offrir des fleurs? La personne déposa le bouquet sur la table. Je ne connaissais même pas cette personne...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Jamais **

POV Bella

-BONJOUR! S'écria la femme, d'une excellente bonne humeur.

Je ne vois qu'une réponse, elle a dû confondre l'urgence avec l'étage de maternité.

- Hum..je suis désolé mais je crois que vous avez la mauvaise chambre.

- Bella Swan?

- oui

- Alors j'ai la bonne chambre ainsi que la bonne personne me répondit-elle avec un charmant sourire, je me présente Alice Cullen

- Ahh la femme du Doc Cullen, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer madame Cullen

- Mauvaise réponse droit de réplique, blagua-t-elle, et s'il vous pas de madame j'ai quand même plus ou moins ton âge. Je suis sa fille adoptive, enfin un de ses enfants adoptifs. Malheureusement, le destin ma envoyer pas un mais deux frères Emmett et Edward pour mon pire cauchemars. Non pas pire cauchemars, le deuxième pire, car, si les magasins fermeraient ça serait la fin du monde pour moi.

Sa fille adoptive, mon dieu il était assez jeune pour être mon grand frère et il avait une fille de mon âge. Elle semblait avoir ingurgité une dizaine de café tellement elle était excitée. Elle semblait en effet dépendre du magasinage, elle était à la dernière mode. Je devais avoir l'air d'une vagabonde comparée à elle. Les pyjamas d'hôpital ne font pas encore fureur chez Versace, Gucci et Dior.

-Bien maintenant que nous avons éclaircit la question de qui es tu, que puis-je faire pour toi

En fait pas grand chose, j'ai entendu mon père parler à ma mère de ton histoire. J'ai soudoyée les infirmières pour avoir le numéro de ta chambre, . Je voulais te remonter le moral, même si je ne te connaissais pas encore. Parfois il s'agit d'un petit geste pour faire transformer la vie d'une personne. Un de mes frères , sa copine et mon copain n'ont pas arrêté de me dire de ne pas venir que cela ne me regardait pas. C'était plus fort que moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Tu n'es pas allergique au fleurs au moins? Ça serais ma chance sinon.

En fait je fus surprise, car, malgré le fait qu'elle était une parfaite inconnue elle me remontait le morale. Je réussis même à lui dire une blague.

- Wow tu as réussis a soudoyée Rosa, tu mérite une médaille de bravoure, elle est terrible. Non je ne suis pas allergique au fleurs, non je ne t'en veux pas à vrai dire je te trouve très courageuse de venir sans même me connaître et sans même savoir si je n'allais pas te dire de reprendre tes fleurs. Je te remercie, cela me va droit au cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit et le Docteur Cullen entra avec mon plateau.

- Et merde...dit Alice en essayant de se cacher avec sa sacoche.

- Alice Cullen, que fais-tu ici? Demanda le docteur.

- Ne la chicanez pas docteur Cullen, elle a agit de bon cœur et d'ailleurs les heures de visites ne sont pas encore fini non?

- En effet les heures de visites ne sont pas terminé, mais... essayait-il de continuer

Alors la questions est réglé Alice voudrais-tu reste souper avec moi, nous allons nous régaler avec ce plateau?

- Je suis désolé Bella je ne voudrais pas te déranger, et je ne veux pas que tu puise manqué une bouchée de ce délice( avec un clin d'œil) et de toute façon mon petit ami m'attends en bas. Je lui ai promis de me dépêcher. Prends soin de toi Bella, dis Alice. J'espère avoir le plaisir de te revoir et que nous puissions faire de plus amples connaissance.

- Parce que en plus tu as corrompu ce pauvre Jasper, en plus d'acheter mes infirmières, rigola le docteur.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me fit un câlin. Elle me murmura à l'oreille.

- Laisse ton cœur parler, s'il parle avec des larmes et bien laisse le parler, dit Alice

- Au revoir Alice et merci pour tout.

Alice quitta la pièce, mon docteur refermait la porte et se retourna vers moi

- Comment vous sentez ce soir Bella?

- Très bien les antibiotiques font leur effet

- Parfait et ton cœur lui Bella?

- …

- Je sais que cela doit être très dure pour toi Bella, je vais te laisser la carte d'une personne qui saurait t'aider j'ai énormément confiance en ce psychologue j'aimerais énormément que tu le rencontre

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas à l'aise de parler de ce que je ressens avec des inconnus

- Prend le temps que tu voudrais Bella, je te remets quand même la carte. Je suis tout de même heureux de voir que tu as eu du bon temps avec ma fille.

- Elle est vraiment gentille d'être venue ici, elle a l'air très sympathique.

- Je te laisse manger et nous allons nous revoir demain matin avant que tu aies ton congé de l'hôpital

Il se leva de mon lit et ouvrit la porte

- Merci docteur

Il me sourit et sortit de ma chambre, je me retrouvais enfin seule... Je pris la carte que le docteur m'avais donner et la mit dans le sac que mon père m'avait apporté.

Je regardais mon cabaret avec mon souper à l'intérieur et il me dégoutait. De toute façon je n'avais pas du tout envie de manger, je n'avais envie de rien d'ailleurs.

Je voulais seulement survivre mais allais-je y arriver? Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens n'y aucun intérêt. Qu'allais-je devenir. C'est avec les yeux scintillant de larme que la noirceur envahit mon corps et mon esprit. Je tomba dans les ténèbres. La nuit fut mouvementée, je n'arrêtais pas de revoir Jacob, notre mariage, notre premier baiser et l'accident. La vie était injuste avec moi, elle m'avait enlevée ma mère puis arraché mon mari. Interminable voilà ce à quoi la nuit avait paru être. Qui allait sécher mes larmes, qui allait me dire que tout irait bien, me mère n'était plus là pour le faire. Pourquoi continuer à vivre, si la vie est insurmontable, bien sur, mon père est là mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Avec le temps on oublie le son d'une voix, le senteur d'un parfum.

Mais la douleur de perdre sa mère ne s'efface jamais complètement, lorsqu'on perd notre mère une partie de notre être, s'envole avec son âme. Perdre l'homme que l'on aime, un coup de poignard dans le cœur serait moins douloureux. Comment doit-on être vivre en sachant que l'autre ne pourrais pas vivre?

**POV Alice**

La journée avait été longue, les cours épuisants. J'adorais mes cours en design, mais parfois il était long. J'aimais sortir mon excès de créativité, en créant toute sorte de vêtements, pour tout les âges. La mode ça n'a pas de prix et ça n'a pas d'âge. Présentement dans les cours, les enseignants ne font que du bla bla bla.

Mon rêve était d'ouvrir mon propre magasin de linge et d'habiller des stars de HOLLYWOOD.

La cloche de mon dernier cours retentis, ce qui me sortis de rêves et qui signifia que la journée était enfin finie.

Dans ma famille nous touchons à tout les métiers. Mon père est médecin, ma mère est architecte/décoratrice intérieur, mon copain est psychologue et chanteur à ces heures, mon frère Emmett est joueur de Hockey et tiens un bar, la tendre moitié de mon frère, Rosalie est dessinatrice automobile c'est d'ailleurs à sa personne que nous devons l'éblouissante Volvo C30 et pour finir mon frère Edward lui est musicien.

J'étais dans la cuisine entrain d'aider Rosalie à préparer le souper, toute la famille sera présente excepté Edward qui ne pourrait être là, il lui restait encore une semaine à la Juilliard School avant de revenir parmi nous. Il allait enfin avoir son diplôme en Musique.

Je me rappel il y a cinq ans lorsqu'il a reçu sa lettre d'admission, j'étais si fière de lui. Mon frère avait plus que du talent. Le piano coulait dans ses veines. La musique était sa raison de vivre.

Je ne me rappel pas avoir vue mon frère si heureux depuis cinq ans.

Il était l'élève le plus doué de Juilliard et ce n'est pas juste moi qui le dit, j'ai aussi entendu ces professeurs en parler.

J'entendis mon père arriver à la maison, ma mère comme à chaque fois l'accueillait dès son arriver.

- Tu as l'air exténué mon chéri, la nuit a été longue?, lui demanda-t-elle

- Oui, nous avons eu deux victimes d'accidents d'auto, deux nouveaux mariés, malheureusement nous n'avons pas réussis a sauver le jeune homme, tu imagines ils s'étaient mariés la vieille. Heureusement la jeune fille n'était pas si blessée. Elle a perdue sa mère il y a environ 4 ans et maintenant elle perd son mari, dit mon père d'une voix triste

Pauvre elle, je ne serais pas comment réagir si je perdrais Jasper.

- Alice s'il te plait fait attention tu as mis de la sauce partout, je n'ai pas envie que tu tâches mon chandail. Je viens de l'acheter, me dit Rose.

- Je suis désolée Rose, j'étais distraite par ce que mon père racontait à ma mère

- Lili combien de fois alors nous devons te dire qu'écouté au porte n'est pas bien pour toi, me sermonnait-elle

- Mon dieu c'est si horrible

- Qu'est ce qui est si horrible que ça Alice, il n'avait plus ta grandeur de chandail chez Dior?, me demanda mon imbécile de frère

Je m'avait pas vu mon frère Emmett entrer dans la cuisine. Il embrassa Rosalie, en lui murmurant je ne sais quel stupidité à l'oreille,car, Rose lui donna une claque sur l'épaule.

Je me demande comment elle fait pour l'endurer, moi qui endurais mon frère depuis si longtemps, je l'aurais bien pendu par les pieds.

Ils formaient un si beau couple, pauvre Rose elle n'avait même pas eu d'enfant encore qu'elle devait élever mon frère. Mon frère Edward nous a rejoint pendant les vacances d'été. Nous avions décidé d'aller à la fête foraine en famille, Emmett voulais tout faire, je vous jure il était pire qu'en enfant.

- Pourrais-tu être sérieux une fois dans ta vie Emmett Cullen? Je parlais à Rose de se que papa vient de dire à maman. Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose, pour cette fille.

- Faire quoi Alice, tu n'as même pas dit se qu'il lui était arrivé, dit Rose

- Tu n'l'as c'nais m'me pas Al'ce, réussis-je a comprendre de se que me disais mon frère malgré la bouche remplis de chips.

- Toi arrête de manger, nous allons souper dans 25 minutes, dit Rose à l'attention de ma brute de grand frère

- Mais je meurs de faim ma lionne, tu ne veux pas que ton homme meurt de faim, essayait de pleurnicher mon frère, sinon je ne serais pas assez en forme pour nos débats sexuelles. Tu sais comme hier soir quand..

- Emmett Cullen je te conseil de laisser cette phrase en suspend, je ne veux rien savoir de tes ébats sexuels. Beurk!, m'exclamais-je

Mon frère et son chantage. Je peux bien en rire mais ça marchait quand même, car, Rose le laissa continuer a manger ces chips.

- Bon alors pour commencer, ils se sont mariés hier et ils ont eu un accident d'auto d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Son mari n'a pas survécu à l'accident, c'est si horrible

- C'est vrai que c'est triste, mais Alice ont ne la connais même pas. Que dirais-tu si une inconnue, se présenterais devant toi alors que tu viens de perdre ton mari. Personnellement je lui jetterais un vase à travers la pièce, dit Rose

- Elle a raison Alice, sois raisonnable, me dit mon frère

Ils s'étaient unis contre moi. Mais mon arme secrète ne pourrait pas me résister

- JJJJaaaasssssppppppeeeeerrrr mon chéri

Mon copain entra alors dans la cuisine,

- Ro ça sent divinement bon, qu'est ce que tu nous prépare sœur de mon cœur, demanda mon copain

- Du sp'gh'tti dit Em avec la bouche remplit de croustille

- Du spaghetti tu veux dire, tu sais si tu parlais la douche vide nous comprendrions ce que toi l'homme de cromagnon essaie nous dire, rigola Jasper

Je ne puis m'empêcher de rire en imaginant mon frère en homme de cromagnon, car, en effet parfois la description lui va comme un gant.

- Mon chéri est-ce que tu m'aime au point de tout faire pour moi? , lui demandais-je avec un immense sourire ainsi que des yeux comme Puss in Boots, vous savez le chat dans Shrek.

Oui oui je suis capable de faire les mêmes yeux. Vous savez ce qui est le plus extraordinaire dans ça, et bien personne ne peut rien me refuser lorsque je fais mes yeux de Puss In Boots.

- Bien sur ma chérie tu sais à quel point je t'adore et que je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois satisfaite et heureuse, dit Jasper

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer Jasper Hale, figure que ma p'tite soeur s'est mise en tête de vouloir aller voir une patiente de notre père, car, elle a perdu son mari dans un accident d'auto. Elle veut lui remonter le moral, dit Em, pourrais-tu essayer de la raisonner s'il vous plaît dit lui toi que aller voir quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas et qui vient de subir un choc de je ne sais pas trop quoi, que cette personne ne veut pas de pitié.

- Tu sais ma chérie pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec ton frère, dit mon amoureux

- S'il te plaît mon chéri, je vais juste aller lui porter un bouquet de fleur et je redescend par la suite, j'entre et je sors, dis-je

Je sortis encore une fois mes yeux Puss In Boots

- Bon si tu me jure que tu entre et tu sors, je vais aller te porter à l'hôpital, comme ça je vais être bien certain que tu vas bien rester cinq minutes et non cinq heures, dit Jasper

- Merci merci merci merci mon chéri si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, tu es l'homme le plus incroyable sur cette terre.

- Question comme ça comment comptes-tu avoir la chambre de cette jeune femme? Tu sais bien que ton père ne te la donnerais jamais, me demanda Jasper

- C'est assez simple, je vais acheter une infirmières, la seule chose que j'espère est que Rosa ne serait pas là, car, cela risque de se corser un peu.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un te résister Alice Cullen, en matière de chantage tu es la meilleure, dit Rosalie.

- Changement de sujet, Emmett j'espère que tu as pensé à acheter le gâteau pour la fête à maman, demandais-je à mon frère

- Ouppsss

- Je t'envoie chercher qu'une chose et tu réussis quand même à l'oublier, par chance j'avais prévu le coup, dis-je, Rosalie tu t'es chargé du cadeau, j'espère?

- Bien sur Alice, sinon ta mère aurais eu droit à un autre chandail de hockey des Canucks de Vancouver ou encore une paire de billet pour aller voir un match de baseball, dit Rose. J'ai réussis à lui trouver un forfait pour un weekend spa et massage pour elle et ton père. La carte est dans ma sacoche, si tu veux la signer, il ne reste que toi, car, Jasper l'a signé tout à l'heure.

Je pris la carte de souhait dans la sacoche à ma belle-sœur et l'a signais à mon tour. C'était Edward qui avait choisit la carte, comme ça il avait pu la signer et laissé un petit message. Ma mère allait être folle quand elle allait voir que Edward lui avait écrit un petit mot.

J'allumais la radio pour mettre de l'ambiance.

**Suavemente par Elvis Crespo**

_Suavemente, besame  
que quiero sentir tus labios  
besandome otra vez._

_Suavemente, besame  
que quiero sentir tus labios  
besandome otra vez.  
_

Rose et moi commencions nos petits déhanchements sexy

_(Suave)Besame , besame  
(Suave)Besame otra vez  
(Suave)Que quiero sentir tus labios  
(Suave)Besandome otra vez  
(Suave)Besa, besa  
(Suave)Besame un poquito  
(Suave)Besa , besa , besa,  
(Suave)Besame otro ratito_

_(Pequeña , hechate pa'ca)_

_Cuando tu me besas  
me siento en el aire  
por eso cuando te veo  
comienzo a besarte.  
Y si te despegas, yo me despierto  
de ese rico sueño, que me dan tus besos  
Suavemente  
(Besame, Que yo quiero sentir tus labios)  
Besando me otra vez  
Suavemente ese coro!  
(Besame) Es la coz (Que yo quiero sentir tus labios)  
Besando me otra vez  
Besame suavecito , sin prisa y con calma  
dame un beso bien profundo, que me llegue al alma  
dame un beso mas, que en mi boca cabe  
dame un beso despacito, dame un beso suave  
_

Tout en chantant les paroles, les garçons nous rejoignirent mais le talent en moins. Que voulez-vous Rose et moi nous débrouillons très bien avec notre Salsa.

_Suavemente  
(besame, que yo quiero sentir us labios)  
Besandome otra ves  
Suavemente ese coro  
(besame) es la cosa (que yo quiero sentir tus labios)  
besando me otra ves  
__  
(Suave)Tus labios tienen  
(Suave)Ese secreto  
(Suave)yo beso y beso  
(Suave)y no lo encuentro  
(Suave)un beso suave  
__(Suave)es lo que anhelo  
(Suave)un beso tuyo  
(Suave)es lo que quiero.  
damelo_

Je laissais aller mes fesses sur Jasper et la réaction fus instantanée. Je donnais quelque coups de hanche, je me frottais complètement sur lui. Je sentis son membre devenir dur sur mes fesses. Il m'attirait vers lui pour que nous puissions danser encore plus serrer. Il me dit que je ne perdait rien pour attendre, se soir. J'avais le don de tout lui faire perdre le contrôle de son corps tout entier en un simple mouvement.

_(Suave)Yo me pregunto  
(Suave)que tienen tus besos  
(Suave)trato de escaparme  
(Suave)y me siento preso  
(Suave)besa, besa, besame un poquito  
(Suave)besa, besa, besa, besame otro ratito.  
damelo  
_

Je me frottais une dernière fois sur lui. Il se mordit la lèvre pour me dire qu'il aimait vraiment se que je fessais en se moment. Oh que j'avais bien hâte à se soir.

_(Suave)Besame , besame  
(Suave)besame otra vez  
(Suave)que yo quiero sentir tus labios  
(Suave)besandome suavemente,  
(Suave)tiernamente  
(Suave)cariñosamente  
(Suave)dulcemente, (suave) besame mucho  
sin prisa y con calma  
dame un beso ondo que me llegue al alma  
acercate, acercate no tengas miedo  
solamente yo te digo, una cosa quiero  
(suave)besame  
pequeña, cojelo (suave)_

La chanson finie je me dégageais de Jasper qui sortir à l'extérieur prendre l'air. Vous savez que le froid de Janvier calme les ardeurs. Je regardais mon frère et je cru comprendre qu'il était dans la même situation que Jasper, car il sortit à son tour rejoindre Jasper. Rose et moi éclations de rire en même temps avant de continuer a préparer le souper , je mis le pain à l'ail au four.

Je préparais la table, mis les assiettes, les ustensiles, les coupes à vins et sans oublier le vin. La seule chose qu'Emmett n'avait pas oublié. Nous les Cullens nous savons fêter dignement.

Maintenant que tout était prêt, toute la famille était à table. Nous levèrent nos verres en souhaitent Joyeux Anniversaire à ma mère et nous commencions à manger. Edward m'avait rejoins au téléphone dans la journée pour me dire qu'il allait appelé notre mère dans la soirée. Comme il avait un concert le soir même et étant en stage il ne pouvait être parmi nous malheureusement.

Nous venions tout juste de finir de souper, lorsque le téléphone sonnait. Mon frère Edward avait toujours eu un synchronisme parfait.

- Va répondre maman pendant que Rose et moi alors ramasser la table et que les garçons feront la vaisselle, dis-je

Ma mère répondit et la seule chose que nous avons entendue fut le nom à mon frère

- EDWWWWARD mon chéri, comme je suis contente que tu m'appelle, dit ma mère

- Aller les hommes à la vaisselle, dit Rose, nous avons préparés le repas et nettoyés la table maintenant s'est votre tour. Tu viens Alice nous allons aller bavarder entre filles.

**POV Bella**

- Bon matin ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ce matin? Me demanda mon père

- Fatiguée

- D'accord je vais aller chercher le Docteur Cullen, pour qu'il puisse te faire ton examen, si tout est correct nous pourrons partir avant la fin de la journée. Je t'ai apporté des fruits pour déjeuner.

Il sortis de ma chambre et quelques minutes plus tard le Dr. Cullen entra dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Bella, nous allons vérifier si tout va bien et part la suite tu auras ton congé d'ici

Il vérifia mon pou, mes signes vitaux, ma respiration.

- Bon et bien tout semble aller comme sur des roulettes, dans environ un mois tu devras retourné voir un médecin et il devrait être en mesure de t'enlever ton plâtre. Prend bien soin de toi Bella et si jamais il y a quelque chose ou que tu désire parler n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à joindre le numéro sur la carte que je t'ai laissé.

Il me serra la main

- Ah j'oubliais ma fille a oubliée de te laisser son numéro de portable alors elle voulait que je te laisse son numéro de téléphone cellulaire, alors le voici, dit-il, votre père m'a dit de vous dire qu'il allait vous attendre en dehors de votre chambre le temps que tu t'habille.

- Merci Dr. Cullen et dites merci à Alice aussi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

Il sourit et sortis.

Je m'habillais, j'enlevais enfin mon affreuse jaquette et mis mes jeans. Je mis le peu d'effet personnelle que j'avais avec moi dans le sac que mon père m'avait apporté. Je décidais d'apporter avec moi, le bouquet que Alice m'avait achetée.

Je sortis de ma chambre et mon père m'attendais avec un café. Un doux réconfort. Je signa les papiers qui restaient à remplir. Rendu à l'auto, mon père me demanda si j'étais correct et si je me sentais prête à remonter en auto. Je lui fis signe que oui.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudrais pas Bella mais j'ai demandé à notre vieille voisine Élisabeth si elle voulait bien aller à la maison préparer ton ancienne chambre à la maison. Je voudrais que tu revienne à la maison pendant quelque temps, je ne veux pas que tu retourne vivre seule dans se logement. Du moins le temps que tu te rétablis ma chérie.

Je voulais lui crier que non je ne voulais pas retourner dans mon ancienne chambre. Je voulais rester seule dans ce qui allait me rappeler Jacob. Rester seule dans notre lit, sur son oreiller, dans son pyjama. Je ne voulais ne jamais l'oublier. Me fermer sur ces souvenirs que je désirais garder pour moi.

Mais la seule douleur de devoir retourner sans lui à notre appartement, un vide immense m'envahit. J'avais si peur d'être seule. La seule réponse qui sortie de ma douche fut un minime oui. Je doutais de ma force et surtout je crois que mon père n'aurait pas accepté un non. Mon père alluma la radio et la douce voix du chanteur de Oasis commençait a chanter,

**Stop Crying Your Heart Out par Oasis**

_Hold up... hold on... don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone  
May your smile (may your smile) shine on (shine on)  
Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
Your destiny may keep you warm  
_

Sourire est un geste impossible. Jamais je ne rayonnerais.

_'Cause all of the stars have faded away  
Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday  
Take what you need and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

Les étoiles ont disparues de ma vie, je ne pourrais changé ce qui s'est passé. La seule personne que j'avais besoin dans ma vie est morte. Comment continuer a vivre...

_Get up (get up) come on (come on)  
Why you scared? (I'm not scared...)  
You'll never change what's been and gone_

_'Cause all of the stars have faded away  
Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday  
Take what you need and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

_'Cause all of the stars have faded away  
Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday  
Just take what you need and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

_We're all of the stars  
We're fading away  
Just try not to worry, you'll see us someday  
Just take what you need and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

Vais-je revoir mes étoiles un jours... Comment prendre le bon chemin, lorsque notre cœur veux tout simplement arrêté ce combat.

_Stop crying your heart out  
Stop crying your heart out  
Stop crying your heart out._

Jamais mon cœur n'arrêterais de pleurer...**  
**

Je m'endormis quelque instant plus tard, le cœur en miette, qui prendrait une vie à guérir.

Noir ce fut la seule chose dont je rêvais. Noir du début à la fin, un noir infini. La route avait été longue de Seattle à Forks. Trois heures exactement. Pour certain ce n'est pas long. Mais lorsqu'on se sent inconfortable en voiture, que la seule chose que l'on ressent est une peur. La route vous paraît longue même si on est endormi.

Mon père me réveillais à l'entrer de la ville. Bon ville c'est bien grand mais ce n'est qu'un mot. Quant à moi j'aurais dit village mais si vous voyiez les yeux à mon père se transformer lorsque l'on dit que Forks est un village, vous n'oseriez même pas essayer. Vous ne vivriez pas assez longtemps. Vous êtes avertis.

- Désire-tu arrêter au logement te chercher des vêtements ou tu compte prendre ceux qui sont resté à la maison?

- Je verrais demain papa, pour l'instant la seule chose que je désire c'est de prendre un bain et dormir.

En entrant dans la maison, la chaleur me fit frissonner. L'hiver maudit que je déteste l'hiver. La glace égal chute et le froid égal le nez qui coule, la toux, le rhume et être glacé.

Jacob adorait l'hiver. Il aurait pu se promener dehors en short qu'il n'aurait même pas attraper froid, tout le contraire de moi. Son corps chaud qui réchauffait le mien durant ces périodes froides. Pourquoi a-t-il voulu se marier en Janvier. Peut-être l'accident ne serait-il pas produit. Peut-être...

Je montais les escaliers pour trouver ma chambre exactement que je l'avais laisser il y un an lorsque je suis aller vivre avec Jacob. Éli, ma voisine, était une vieille dame charmante. Elle était ma gardienne parfois quand je venais chez mon père l'été et qu'il devait partir travailler. Elle était venue laver les draps de mon lit et repasser le tout. Elle m'avait même laisser une note sur mon lit.

_Ma chère Bella, sache que dans les moments difficiles il faut s'accrocher à la vie, en l'honneur de ces êtres aimés que nous avons perdus. Ceux qui donnent un sens à nos vies, sont hélas ceux qui nous quittent les premiers. Si un jours tu en ressens le besoin, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter mon ange. N'oublie pas qu'il y a toujours une lumière au bout du chemin. La vie nous réserve parfois de magnifique moments, rencontre et surprise quand on s'en doute le moins. La douleur restera à jamais dans ton cœur mais tu apprendras à vivre avec et qui sais un jour où elle te mènera. Un jour ma belle Bella je te parlerais de ma douleur à moi, l'homme pour qui j'ai donner ma vie, et qui à son tour ma donner son cœur._

_Élisabeth Day._

Eli avait toujours eu les mots pour me rassurer. Je savais qu'elle avait vécue des drames dans sa vie mais jamais elle ne m'en avait parler. Quand j'étais jeune je pensais qu'elle était un ange venue du ciel pour m'aider. Avec le temps je m'aperçois que j'avais raison.

Je mis mon vieux pyjama en polar avec des oursons dessus, j'ouvris les douillettes de mon lit et me recouchais. La douche ira à plus tard, pour l'instant je ressentais un besoin de dormir.

Je pris le premier cd qui me tombait sous la main et je le mis dans ma radio.

**Moonlight Sonata par Bethoveen**  
J'aimais tellement entendre le son du piano, cela me réconfortait. En fermant les yeux et en écoutant le son qu'il produit nous pouvons passer par toutes les émotions possibles.

Je fermais les yeux et écoutais ce que la musique voulait me faire voir et entendre.

Comme si je n'avais pas dormir depuis des jours, mes yeux se fermèrent en même temps que mon cœur sanglota.

Une semaine plus tard eu lieu la cérémonie à l'église. Billy avait suivi les volontés de son fils est l'avait fait incinérer. Forks entier devait être dans l'église, même les gens qui ne connaissaient pas Jacob était présents dans le seul but de venir voir pour mieux commérer par la suite. Par chance le reste de la cérémonie se déroulait à la réserve donc, seulement les gens proches seraient invités. Angola et Jessica ne pouvaient être présente car, elles avaient recommencées l'école et elle se trouvaient en Californie. Elles m'avaient toute les deux appelées se matin pour être sur que cela ne me dérange pas qu'elle ne soient pas présente. Je savais qu'elles avaient des examens importants cette semaine, donc, je leur confirmais que j'allais m'en sortir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles échouent leur tests parce qu'elles allaient être ici ou parce qu'elle allaient être trop fatiguées par le voyage.

Mon père me pris dans ces bras lorsqu'il était venu le temps de sortir. Le trajet jusqu'à la réserve ne dura que 5 minutes. Les dernières volontés à Jacob fut que ces cendres furent jeter aux vent dans la réserve pour qu'il puisse être avec ces ancêtres et pouvoir à son tour protéger sa tribut. Après ce moment émouvant, Billy invita les invités à venir dans sa maison.

- Désire tu y aller Bella sinon nous pouvons entré à la maison, me demanda mon père, Billy comprendrait.

- Je veux aller à la maison, furent mes seuls mots de la journée.

- Va m'attendre à la voiture, je vais aller nous excuser auprès de Billy

Je me rendis à la voiture et mon père arriver deux minutes plus tard. Il démarra et mon père prit la direction de la maison. Je n'avais prononcer aucun mot de la journée excepté 'je veux aller à la maison'. Je n'avais pas la force de dire quelque chose, seules les larmes coulèrent.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez?


	6. Chapitre 6: La seule solution

Bonsoir  
Et oui je suis toujours vivante et vraiment désolé de ce long délai.  
Ce chapitre n'est toujours pas à mon goût, mais je suis tannée de toujours le recommencer.  
Prochain chapitre à venir vers Noel, je travail déjà dessus et plus long que celui-ci, en prime nous allons en savoir d'avantage sur la mystérieuse Elisabeth Day et de la place qu'elle tient exactement dans la vie de Bella.

* * *

Un Immense MERCI  
pour les Review, Story Alert, Favorite Story, Favorite Author de(ainsi que votre patience ):

miss-stella6, patoun, aleex16, lilou13, cullenswanfamilly45, Amaya93, 3ailes01, pyreneprincesse, xMariiiie, christou57, toute petite etoile, debsiedebsa, Joannie01, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Fifer, becob85, ayana, romance-twilight, tacha vaillant

* * *

Mon père me pris dans ces bras lorsqu'il était venu le temps de sortir. Le trajet jusqu'à la réserve ne dura que 5 minutes. Les dernières volontés à Jacob fut que ces cendres furent jeter aux vent dans la réserve pour qu'il puisse être avec ces ancêtres et pouvoir à son tour protéger sa tribut. Après ce moment émouvant, Billy invita les invités à venir dans sa maison.

- Désire tu y aller Bella sinon nous pouvons entré à la maison, me demanda mon père, Billy comprendrait.

- Je veux aller à la maison, furent mes seuls mots de la journée.

- Va m'attendre à la voiture, je vais aller nous excuser auprès de Billy

Je me rendis à la voiture et mon père arriver deux minutes plus tard. Il démarra et mon père prit la direction de la maison. Je n'avais prononcer aucun mot de la journée excepté 'je veux aller à la maison'. Je n'avais pas la force de dire quelque chose, seules les larmes coulèrent

**I will remember you – Sarah McLachlan**

POV BELLA

2 mois plus tard

Face à sa mort, je ne peux réagir...Tout semble s'être soudainement arrêté...et pourtant en regardant autour de moi, le monde continue de tourner... Mais je ne veux pas continuer a avancer sans lui.

Ils disent que le temps arrange les choses et qu'il cicatrise les maux, je n'y crois pas. Ils fabriquent ces faux sourires remplient de fausse sympathie. Ils n'arrêtent jamais de poser de stupides questions. Pourquoi ce souciaient-ils tous de comment je me sentais... Je voulais tout simplement le crier, si un jour votre vie s'arrêtait en une fraction de seconde, que la seule chose que vous ressentiez est que les ténèbres engouffrait votre cœur. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas avoir à répondre.

Avant je rayonnais de vie maintenant à l'intérieur de moi, un vide. Je ne ressentais que le chagrin. Rien ne me fessant sourire. La douleur que j'avais ressentis lorsque je du donner les clés de notre appartement à notre propriétaire, Je disais ADIEU à ce que nous avions vécus. J'avais ramener avec moi certains objets que je désirais garder. Le reste avait été donner à la famille Black et aux Quileutes. Tout ce que nous avions fait ensemble n'était plus. Tout ce que nous avions construit était détruit. Il avait disparu mais la douleur de sa mort ne se dissipait pas.

J'avais quitté mon emplois, je n'avais plus le cœur a travailler. La photographie était toute ma vie, depuis l'age de cinq ans je prenais tout en photo. Ma mère disait que j'avais le talent pour réussir dans ce métier. Pour moi la photographie était une drogue mais pourtant je ne ressentais plus rien lorsque j'avais mon appareil entre les mains. Aucune joie, aucun bonheur.

Je ne sortais plus, je ne prenais même plus la peine de répondre au téléphone. Je passais ma journée dans ma chambre, dans mon lit à me rappeler tout les souvenirs pour ne jamais les oublier. Mon père travaillait plus que jamais, il n'aimait pas me voir comme j'étais rendue.

**AVRIL**

**MAI**

**JUIN**

- Bella, dit mon père, j'ai été suffisamment patient avec toi, j'ai attendu ne serais qu'un sourire mais rien. J'ai décidé que tu allais t'installer à Seattle, pour ton bien Bella. Tout ici te rappel Jacob, un peu de changement te fera du bien. J'ai parlé au Docteur Cullen en début de semaine, il m'a dit que c'était une excellente idée, car, tu pourras allé voir le psychologue qu'il t'a conseillé.

Comment mon père ose-t-il m'éloigner de tout se qui est Jacob.

- En plus le docteur Cullen, continua mon père, m'a dit que sa fille Alice recherchait un colocataire, donc, tu habiterais avec une personne que tu connais. Tu emménage la semaine prochaine. Ne m'en veux pas Bella je le fais pour ton bien. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu te noies de plus en plus dans ton chagrin. Je veux que tu reprenne goût à la vie, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Une nouvelle ville, un nouveau départ, j'espère.

POV Alice

Ouf enfin cette journée est FINIE, il y a eu trop de monde au magasin aujourd'hui. Le temps des fêtes en Juin, les femmes viennent achètent leur bikini, les hommes viennent regarder les femmes choisir et essayer leur maillot et les enfants crient car ils veulent aller jouer dehors. Bref je sortais du magasin avec une de c'est migraine.

Ma mère nous avait invité à souper chez elle se soir, car, Edward avait une grande nouvelle a nous apprendre. Faite que ça ne sois pas qu'il va être papa, je déteste cette satanée Victoria et sa chevelure rousse mal coiffée et maquillée comme une puttana. Victoria n'est tellement pas le genre de fille à frère, elle ne pense qu'à elle et seulement à elle. Elle ne fait que dépenser l'argent à mon frère. Il aurait besoin d'une fille qui aime la musique, les choses simple de la vie. Tel un pique-nique dans les bois suivit d'une randonnée dans la montagne, ce que mon frère aime par dessus tout. Mais Miss. Je suis plus belle que tout le monde, ne doit pas mettre le pied sur la vraie terre. Si madame n'est pas invitée dans un restaurant cinq étoiles et les hôtels et plages les plus chic, elle se met en colère et boude.

Bon je dois arrête de penser à cette fille, car, je vais sauter un plomb. Je devais penser à se que j'allais porter se soir. Probablement la magnifique robe bleu saphir que Jasper m'a offert, avec le magnifique collier que j'ai terminé se matin. Oh oui, quel magnifique ensemble, il fallait que Jasper me trouve sensationnel. Une femme doit être jolie pour son homme.

Pourquoi il n'y a jamais aucun taxis lorsque nous sommes pressés.

Après plusieurs tentatives, un taxis s'arrêtait près de moi.

- Bonjour ma p'tite dame j'vous dépose où?

- 100 Taylor Avenue Nord, monsieur, répondis-je

- Y fais-tu pas assez beau, ces jours-ci

Non pourquoi moi, je devais toujours tomber sur ces chauffeurs de taxis qui jasent de la pluie et du beau temps et je DÉTESTE. Mais le comble c'est qu'il y en a qui se permette de me conseiller en matière de mode, non mais pour qui, ils se prennent ceux-là?

- Avez-vous écouté les nouvelles du soir hier, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ça n'a plus d'allure dans quel monde nous vivons, dit-il, blablablabla

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans les blabla.

- Voilà ma petite dame vous y êtes, ça va faire 11,45$

Je lui tendis un billet de dix et de cinq dollars, et lui dit qu'il pouvait garder la monnaie. J'étais enfin rendue à mon appartement.

J'avais extrêmement hâte de récupérer ma voiture, car, je l'est prêtée à Rose. Sa voiture était au garage pour arranger une partie de la carrosserie. Un abruti lui avait rentré dedans du côté passager. Comme elle travaille à l'autre bout de la ville, je lui avais gentiment prêtée la mienne, comme j'habitais prêt de l'école et du magasin.

J'espère que Jasper a pensé a récupérer ma robe chez le nettoyeur, je comptais la porter se soir, car, il s'agissait d'un cadeau de ma mère.

J'ouvris la porte de chez moi, pour y trouver une note de Jasper.

**Bonjour ma chérie,  
ta robe est dans ta penderie pour, tout l'or du monde je ne l'aurais pas oublié, car, seul Dieu sait se que tu auras pus me faire. Je suis parti à mon appartement prendre ma douche et me changer. Je passe te chercher vers 5heures.  
Je t'aime pour la vie.  
Xxxx**

Oh quel homme parfait...  
Je dois me dépêcher je ne serais jamais prête à l'heure, il est déjà 15heures. Je pris ma douche, sécha mes cheveux les coiffais, me maquillais. J'enfilais ma robe et quelque instant plus tard Jasper cognait à ma porte. Prête juste à temps.

- Bonjour ma chérie, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser. Tu es belle a croquer, tellement que j'oublierais se souper et je te ferais mienne toute la nuit, mais comme c'est ta mère qui nous invite...

Le reste de sa phrase restait en suspend.

Le trajet en voiture passait plutôt vite, je m'en réjouis j'avais hâte de voir ma famille.

- Bonjour les enfants dépêchez-vous en entrer. Il ne manquait que vous., dit mon père avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je dois te parler tout à l'heure après le souper.

- Aucun problème papa, nous irons dans ton bureaux.  
- EDDDDWWWWAAARRRRRDDDDD

- Mon dieu, Alice calme toi se n'est que moi Edward ton frère, dit-il

- Arrête ça, cela doit faire environ 2 mois que je ne t'ai pas vu, me défendis-je

- Jasper tu dois être surement en retard a cause de ma naine de sœur, dit Emmett

- Emmett Cullen je t'interdis de m'appeler la naine, hurlais-je, tu sauras mon frère que j'étais parfaitement à l'heure.

- Ça me surprend sa serais bien la première fois, dit Emmett

J'entendis Jasper et Edward pouffer de rire.

- Mais ma parole vous êtes tous contre moi, aller au diable, le dis-je avant de terminer avec une grimace.

J'allais rejoindre ma mère et Rosalie à la cuisine.

- Bonjour maman, Rosalie comment allez-vous?

J'allais donner mes becs à Rose et ma mère

- Très bien si ton frère arrêterait de venir dévorer tout se que nous préparons

Emmett venir dévorer bien voyons...

- Je vais bien aussi merci Alice, dit Rose

- Qu'est ce que tu nous prépare maman?

- Du ragoût de légumes avec du bœuf, pourrais-tu préparer la salade ma chérie pendant que Rose coupe la baguette de pain.

– À vos ordres chef, dis-je

- Maman pourrais-je...

- Tiens Edward rends toi utile pour une fois et mets la table, dis-je

- Mais j'étais venu demander à maman...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu t'es foutu de moi tout à l'heure et bien tant pis!

Edward allait prendre la pile d'assiette et allait dans la salle à manger.

Pendant ce temps, je coupais les légumes, lavais la salade. Je pris la vinaigrette que ma mère avait préparée dans la journée. J'apportais le bol à salade et le plat du pain sur la table. Rose quant à elle apportait les ustensiles, Jasper les verres et Emmett les serviettes de table. Mon père remplit nos coupes à vin.

- J'aurais quelque chose à annoncer, dit Edward. Une très grande nouvelle, qui j'espère vous ferais autant plaisir que moi.

Pas de bébé, pas de bébé, pensais-je au plus profond de moi

- J'ai été choisi pour faire parti du London Symphony Orchestra, nous partons en tournée durant 2 mois.

- YEAH ce n'était pas un bébé, je suis tellement fière de toi, tu es le meilleur et je l'ai toujours dit.

- Félicitation mon grand, je suis heureux pour toi, une grande partie de ton rêve est enfin réalisé, rien ne me rendrait plus fier, dit mon père

- Deux mois sans mon garçon, commença ma mère

- C'est fin pour moi ça maman, dit Emmett

Toute la famille ria.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice il n'aura pas d'enfants,car, Victoria et moi c'est fini, dit-il, je n'en pouvait plus de ces crises enfantines.

- Mon Dieu, la raison t'es enfin revenu, dis-je

La conversation continuait, durant tout le long du souper.  
Mes frères et Jasper débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle.

- Tu viens dans mon bureaux Alice, me demanda mon père

- J'arrive papa

Nous entrent dans son bureau, il referma la porte,

- Alice te rappel tu la jeune fille qui avait perdu son mari, son nom est Bella

- Je m'en rappel, elle semblait si fragile, pourquoi veux-tu savoir si je m'en rappel?

- Et bien son père m'a appelé cette semaine, il m'a dit qu'elle avait perdue goût à la vie et qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Je lui ai suggéré d'essayer de lui changer les idées avec un voyage, lui faire changer de décor pour qu'elle soit moins étouffer par l'environnement qui l'entoure. Il m'a demande si le fait de déménager pourrait l'aider dans une autre ville, repartir à zéro. Je lui ai alors proposé qu'elle pourrait devenir ta colocataire puisque tu recherche toujours un coloc. Je me suis dit que ça n'allait pas te déranger puisque tu t'es si bien entendue avec elle dès l'instant de votre rencontre.

- J'en serais ravie qu'elle emménage avec moi papa. Je suis sur que j'arriverais à lui faire reprendre goût à la vie.

- Bien je suis ravi d'entendre ta réponse, je m'empresse à rappeler Charlie pour lui faire part de ta réponse

- Dès que tu serais vers qu'elle date elle serait prête en venir à l'appartement, dit le moi, je vais faire une tonnes de boutiques demain pour redécorer la chambre d'amis.


	7. Chapitre 7: Une nouvelle vie à l'essaie

Bonjour, avant de commencer Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai prit je vous avais promis se chapitre il y a deux semaines...  
Deuxiemement je vous souhaites à toutes (car aucun lecteur ne me lis présentement, seulement que des fabuleuses lectrices) une fabuleuse année 2011, remplit de bonheur, santé et d'amour. Je vous souhaite aussi que vos rêves deviennent une réalité.

"_Mieux vaut vivre son rêve que rêver sa vie._" Proverbe Français du XIV siècle

Je voudrais remercier:

**fantadelire: **un très gros merci pour tes commentaires, ils ont été fort appréciés.  
**  
****Ghoul-19:** Oui Bella reprendrait goût à la vie avec Edward mais aussi grace à chaque membre de la famille Cullen  
Ainsi qu'à pour leur Fav Story et Story Alert:

Ghoul-19, lili71, Octoberends, bella-lili-rosecullensister et à tacha vaillant(qui est l'une de mes bonnes amies, elle aussi à commencé à écrire une fic, bien hâte qu'elle l'a publie)

* * *

POV Bella

Deux fois que le téléphone sonnait, ne pouvais-je pas avoir la paix.  
Le voilà qui sonnait encore pour la millième fois, je me levais et allait enfin répondre.

-Allo, dis-je

- Bon il était temps Bella, dit mon père, je t'appelais pour te dire que Éli m'a appelée au poste ce matin, elle désire que tu ailles prendre le thé avec elle avant ton départ pour Seattle, je compte sur toi ma chérie ne l'a déçoit pas.

- D'accord papa

Sur ce il raccrocha et je regardais l'heure mon dieu déjà onze heure, il est temps que je prenne ma douche, car, je savais que Éli prenait toujours son temps à midi.

Éli que j'appelais affectueusement mamie Éli, était une charmante dame. Elle avait toujours été la grand-mère que je n'avait jamais connue. Elle m'avait toujours donné ses conseils, m'avait éclairé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, je ne sais même pas si elle avait été marier.

Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de son passé, elle gardait son passé en elle.

Je sortis de la douche et m'habillais. J'avais perdue beaucoup de poids et mes jeans n'était plus ajustés du tout, je flottais dedans.

Je sortis et traversais la cours arriver à la porte, je sonnais et quelques instants plus tard Mamie vient m'ouvrir la porte.

- Parfaitement à l'heure ma chérie, entre ma belle , viens t'assoir dans le salon, j'apporte le thé, dit-elle

J'entrais et allais au salon. Comme à chaque fois je regardais chacune de ses photographie, les plus belles d'entre elles étaient celle de sa jeunesse, elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Chaque moments de sa vie y étaient représenter des moments de sa jeunesse, certaine représentaient les moments passé à la plage, d'autre avec ses frères et sœurs. J'adorais toute ses photos en noir et blancs.

Sur la tablette en haut du foyer, il y avait la photo d'une fille souriante, avec son père et sa mère. Cette petite fille était moi, la dernière photo de famille que nous avions pris, avant le divorce de mes parents et la mort de ma mère.

En regardant ces photos qui avaient marquée mon enfance, je m'aperçus que la photographie me manquait, se qui ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis la mort de Jacob.

- Alors ma chérie, as-tu commencé tes valises?

- Non, car, je ne veux absolument pas y aller mamie, pourquoi mon père veut-il se débarrasser de moi, mon cœur est brisé en millions de morceaux. C'est normal que je n'ai plus goût à la vie après tout ça

Je recommençais à pleurer. Éli me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler, comme elle le fessait à chaque fois que j'avais du chagrin.

- Arrête de pleurer ma chérie, tiens prends un mouchoir, me dit-elle en me donnant la boîte de kleenex, je sais pas quoi tu es passé ma chérie, à quel point cela est difficile de se refaire une vie après une si grande perte que l'être avec qui on voudrait passé chaque instant de notre vie avec lui. J'ai moi aussi perdu l'homme de ma vie, ce que je vais te raconter mon cœur peu de gens le savent.

_Flash Back_

_Été 1940_

_J'avais 18 ans. La guerre fessait rage en Europe depuis environ un an._

_Certain de mes amis étaient partis aux fronts défendre notre pays et aider la France et l'Angleterre._

_Mes amis décidèrent d'organiser une petite fête en l'honneur de certains qui revenaient après une année d'absence. Tous n'avaient pas la même chances, car, certains étaient dans l'obligation de resté dans l'inhumanité de cet atrocité._

_J'avais choisie une robe blanche très jolie, je me coiffais et me maquillais. J'étais fin prête à partir, mes amies Madeleine et Arlette venaient me chercher dans 10 minutes._

_Elles arrivèrent à l'heure, je dis au revoir à mon père et ma mère. Mon père me dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard, je lui promis et fermais la porte. J'embarquais dans l'auto, nous étions arrivées 15 minutes plus tard._

_C'était tout simplement une joie de revoir certain de mes amis, ils m'avaient manqués. La nuit commençais à tomber, ils avaient fait un feu à l'extérieur._

_Mon amie Arlette s'approchait de moi._

_- Éli je voudrais te présenter mon cousin William, William je te présente mon amie Élisabeth.  
_

_- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle, dit-il_

_Il prit ma main et l'embrassa. _

_- Moi de même_

_Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi beau que lui, il était tout simplement sublime. L'homme de mes rêves tel je me l'était toujours imaginée.  
_

_- Bon je vous laisse faire de plus ample connaissance, dit Arlette et s'éloigna_

_- Ma cousine ne changerais jamais, elle n'est jamais capable de resté sur place plus de trois secondes_

_- En effet... dis-je, car, je ne savais pas quoi répondre tellement j'étais encore sous son charme.  
__  
-Voudriez-vous m'accompagner à l'extérieur près du feu, il n'y a pas grand monde, me demande-t-il, j'aimerais un peu de tranquillité._

_Comme seule réponse je lui fis est sourire et pris la main qu'il me proposa._

_- Vous semblez gênée très chère, vous n'avez pas à l'être avec moi. Parlez moi de vous, je désire tout savoir._

_- Si je vous dit tout je vais avoir l'impression de ne parler que de moi, que pensez-vous si l'on se posait une questions à tout de rôle?, lui demandais-je_

_- Voilà une excellent idée._

_- Que voulez-vous savoir pour commencer?_

_- Avez-vous des frères et sœurs?_

_- Je n'ai qu'une seule sœur, Rose-aimée, elle se trouve quelque part ici avec son fiancé. Quel âge avez-vous?_

_- J'ai 25 ans, la soirée s'est rafraichit, est-ce que vous avez froid?_

_- Un petit peu malgré le feu_

_- Vous auriez dû me le dire avant, je ne tiens pas à se que vous tombiez malade à cause de moi._

_Il prit sa veste et l'a déposa sur mes épaules._

_- Vous sentez vous mieux_

_- Oui merci_

_La soirée continua dans se sens il me proposa de me raccompagner jusqu'à la maison et j'acceptai.  
Il me demanda si j'accepterais de le revoir et sortir avec lui, je lui répondis que je dis que je n'avais jamais passée une belle soirée, qu'il était d'une charmante compagnie et que je me ferais un immense plaisir à le revoir._

_Il me dit alors qu'il passerait me chercher le lendemain pour souper. Comme promis le lendemain il se présenta à mes parents, il discutait longuement avec mon père, offrit des fleurs à ma mère._

_Une dizaine de jours plus tard, nous étions assis à l'extérieur sut la véranda.  
J'étais complètement amoureuse de cet homme._

_- Qu'est ce que tu as William tu n'es pas comme d'habitude  
_

_Je dois y retourner Éli, je dois retourner dans cet enfer, il ne me reste que trois jours à passer avec toi_

_Je me mis à pleurer, comment allais-je pouvoir oublier William_

_- Ne pleure pas Éli, s'il te plaît ma chérie, car, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...Je suis allé à une fête, il y avait cette fille avec un visage d'ange qui a volé mon cœur en un seul regard, elle as pris mon être entier, en une seconde, cette femme c'est toi. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Je te donne mon âme , garde la près de ton cœur. Je t'aime Élisabeth Day comme jamais je ne pourrais aimer, je ne pourrais plus vivre en sachant que tu ne serais pas mienne. Élisabeth Day, voulez-vous devenir ma femme?_

_Le jour où il devait repartir au front, nous nous sommes marier, il m'a fait l'a promesse qu'il allait revenir, je lui ai fait la promesse de l'attendre jusqu'à la fin._

_- Chaque fois que tu verrais la lune, je verrais la même et chaque fois je penserais à toi encore plus fort._

_Fin flash back_

- Cela fait soixante-dix-huit ans que je l'attends Bella, il s'est fait tué 6 mois après notre mariage. J'attends maintenant qu'il vienne me chercher. Ma chérie ne fait pas la même erreur que moi, tu dois continué à vivre, en son honneur, Jacob n'aurait jamais voulue que tu sois malheureuse. Il aurait voulue que tu continue ta vie. Pense s'y ma chérie, la vie longue sans l'être aimé mais elle l'est encore plus lorsque nous sommes seule. Du changement te ferais peut-être du bien, pourquoi ne l'essaie-tu pas avant de crier échec, on ne sais jamais se que la vie nous réserve, elle pourrait te surprendre alors que tu ne t'y attendrais pas.

Je restais sans voix, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à se qu'elle venait de raconter. La souffrance qu'elle devait ressentir, a chaque seconde devait être épouvantable.

- C'est l'heure ma chérie je vais aller faire ma sieste, je suis fatiguée, barre la porte en sortant.

Rendue chez moi, je montais directement dans ma chambre, mis mes écouteur dans mes oreilles et alluma mon Ipod.

_Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you  
How am I supposed to carry on  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone _

Exactement se que je ressentais au plus profond de moi.

_I didn't come here for cryin'  
Didn't come here to breakdown  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end  
An how can I blame you  
When I built my world around_

Je ne suis pas venue ici pour pleurer  
Pas venue ici pour avoir une dépression

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'effet de cette chanson de Micheal Bolton, m'aida à préparer mes valises avec plus d'entrain que je l'aurais crue.

J'ouvris chacun de mes bureaux et enfouis les linges qu'il contenait et les mit dans ma valise. Je mis mon portable dans son sac. Remplis chaque boite de tout se que je possédais. Deux heures plus tard, j'avais finie et j'étais satisfaite de mon travail.

J'empilais boite sur boite près de la porte, apportais mes valises. Je vérifiais encore chaque parcelle de ma chambre pour être certaine de n'avoir rien oublier.

Je pris la photo de moi et Jacob, ainsi que celle de ma mère, mon père et moi, les rangèrent dans ma sacoche avec mon Ipod.

- Chérie, est-ce que tu as tout descendu ou il reste encore du stock en haut?

Mon père venait d'arriver. Il venait de finir sa journée de travail, comme nous étions vendredi il finis plus tôt.

- Oui j'ai tout descendu en bas papa, il ne me reste que deux petits sacs en haut.

- D'accord je charge tout dans l'auto, nous allons arrêter manger à Port Angeles, d'accord?

- Aucun problème.

J'allais au toilette et descendis et allais rejoindre mon père qui m'attendais dans l'auto.

- Je ne serais pas longue, je veux juste aller dire au revoir à mamie.

- Vas-y ma chérie prends ton temps

Je sonnais à la porte et j'entendis

- Entre ma chérie

- Je ne serais pas longue mamie, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai décidée d'aller essayer une nouvelle vie à Seattle, j'ai repensée se que tu m'as dit et tu as raison je ne peux pas rester triste jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire ma chérie, promet moi que si il arrive quoi que se sois tu m'appelle? Je serais toujours la pour toi mon ange. N'oublie pas de mettre tes chagrins de côté et de vivre ta vie.

Sur ce elle me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassait.

- Allez va ma chérie ton père t'attends

Elle me regardait aller rejoindre mon père dans l'auto, et me fis au revoir de la main, jusqu'à se que nous attendions le coin de la rue.

Environ une heure plus tard nous étions arriver au restaurent. Mon père comme à son habitude commanda un steak frites et je commandais une salade césar au poulet.

- Merci Bella d'essayer d'aller vivre chez Alice, je sais que tu m'en veux de te forcer à y aller, mais je n'avais plus d'autre solutions. Je voyais que tu broyais toujours et que tu en souffrais. Tu ne voulais même plus voir Jessica et Angola, même Éli que tu avais pour habitude d'aller voir au moins une fois par semaine, tu n'y allais même plus. Tu préférais rester enfermée dans ta chambre. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai appelé le Docteur Cullen et je lui ai parlé je me suis vidé le cœur. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait de mon idée, c'est là qu'est venu l'idée que tu ailles habiter chez Alice. Même Éli m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée. J'espère que tu serais me pardonner un jour ma chérie.

- Papa... C'est Éli qui a réussit à me faire voir le bon côté de se déménagement. Papa je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose si j'aurais été à ta place. Je te remercie pour tout se que tu as fait et continu à faire pour moi. Si tu ne m'aurais pas forcé à emménager chez Alice peut-être n'aurais-je jamais eu la force de faire ce changement par moi-même.

Je lui fit un baiser sur la joue et il me prit dans ses bras. Nous avions finis de manger une heure plus tard. Nous avions énormément discuté et même que j'avais réussit à rire, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des lustres.

- C'est plaisant te revoir sourire ma chérie. Bon que penserais-tu si nous reprenions la route il nous reste quand même deux heures de route à faire.

Environ trois heures plus tard, car, mon père avait oublié de prendre le GPS, nous nous étions perdus. La fierté et l'orgueil masculin de mon père, il était hors de question de s'arrêter pour demander des indications.

- Quel est l'adresse papa?

- 100 Taylor Avenue Nord.

Nous arrivions sur le coin d'une rue, mon père arrêtais la voiture, car, la lumière étant tombé rouge. Voilà ma chance, je descendis ma fenêtre et demandais au premier piétons.

- Excusez madame, pourriez-vous nous aider?

- Oui très chère que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Savez-vous où se trouve Taylor Avenue Nord?

- Bien sur, la prochaine lumière à ta gauche et par la suite quatre lumière plus loin à ta droite et tu vas être rendue sur l'avenue Taylor.

- Merci bien madame.  
Je remontais ma fenêtre.

- Tu vois papa rien n'est plus simple que ça, si nous aurions demander avant nous serions arriver à l'heure.

- Je le savais que c'était la prochaine lumière à droite.

- Elle a dit à gauche papa.

Nous étions arrivés cinq minutes plus tard. Je pris une valise, mon père prit deux boites. Nous rentions dans l'entrée, mon père me dit que c'était l'appartement seize. J'appuyais sur la sonnette..

- Bellllllla dit moi que c'est toi, je suis morte d'inquiétudes voilà une heure que je t'attends...

- Oui Alice c'est bien moi.

- Je t'ouvre, l'étage 4 à dans deux minutes

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Wow je n'avais jamais vu un hall d'entré aussi luxueux. Nous prenions l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage quatre. Nous étions rendue devant la porte que je n'eus même pas à cogner que Alice ouvrait déjà la porte.

- Entre Bella, dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

Son appartement était tout simplement MAGNIFIQUEMENT GRANDIOSE.

- Je reviens les filles, je vais aller chercher le reste des tes choses Bella, dit mon père

- Pendant ce temps je vais te faire visité.

* * *

Pour me faire pardonner le retard je vous prépare une petite surprise au prochain chapitre, j'espére que vous allez aimer. Je n'en dit pas plus amuser à essayer de découvrir se que je vous préparer... N'oublier pas qu'un commentaire fait toujours plaisirs


	8. Chapitre 8: Des rencontres

Bonjour!

Je tiens à remercier: Idrill, Sonia7662 ainsi que Frimousse30 pour leur Story alerts/Favorite Story

Un remerciment spécial à:

**Jackye  
**J'ai prit ton conseil en note. J'ai relue mon texte deux fois avant de le posté, donc, j'espère qu'il est correct. Ravie de savoir que l'histoire te plais. J'espère que se qui suivrait te plaira autant

* * *

- Entre Bella, dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

Son appartement était tout simplement MAGNIFIQUEMENT GRANDIOSE.

- Je reviens les filles, je vais aller chercher le reste des tes choses Bella, dit mon père

- Pendant ce temps je vais te faire visité

* * *

_POV BELLA_

_Flash Back_

_Une semaine après mon arrivée, la famille Cullen, avait décidé d'organiser un souper pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Cette super idée devait venir de nulle autre que ma charmante coloc._

_-Allez dépêche toi Bella nous devons aller te trouver un bel ensemble pour se soir._

_- Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller en jeans, je trouve ça correct moi des jeans._

_- Il n'est pas question que tu viennes à un souper avec ma famille et moi en jeans, alors que ton père et madame Day vont être là._

_Arrivées au centre d'achat, Alice me tira par le bras pour que je la suive alors qu'elle me fessait entrer dans la Boutique Ch!c quelques instants plus tard. Boutique que je ne connaissais absolument pas mais les vendeuses semblaient toute connaitre Alice, car, elles l'appelaient toute par son prénom._

_- Alice se n'est pas nécessaire je dois bien y avoir quelque chose de 'potable' dans mes bureaux._

_- Non non et non de tout façon j'ai déjà trouvé se que tu vas porter se soir, dit-elle, va dans les cabine d'essayage et essaie ça. Je te préviens que tu dois me montrer ton petit minois une fois habiller._

_Pantalon noir, chandail à manche courte col en V et veste grise à manche courte._

_- Ah j'ai faillie oubliée de te donner les souliers, tiens les voilà_

_Elle me les donna par dessus le rideau de la cabine._

_- Euh Alice ces souliers font vingt pouces de hauts, il n'est pas question que je porte ça_

_- Bella tu exagère ils font à peine cinq centimètre._

_Une fois habillée et les échasses dans mes pieds, je sortis pour me montrer à Alice_

_- Ohhh tu es tellement belle Bella, une vraie beauté._

_Je me retournais et me regardait dans le miroir. J'adorais se que je portais, car, c'était simple et chic. Alice avait raison j'étais élégante et jolie._

_- Bon et bien c'est vendu, maintenant retournons à la maison pour nous préparer._

_- Alice, qu'est ce que tu vas porter. Tu n'as rien acheter._

_- Oh oui j'ai acheté ce que je vais porter ce soir tu as juste mal regarder Bella, en voici la preuve, dit-elle en me montrant ces deux sacs  
__  
- Tu as eu le temps d'acheter tes deux sacs en l'espace de mon essayage?_

_- Bella tu as été enfermée durant environ dix minutes, cela me donnait amplement le temps de tout trouver_

_Arriver à notre appartement Alice m'envoya dans la douche. Dès que l'eau arrêta de couler Alice était déjà de retour avec une robe de chambre, elle me fit asseoir sur un tabouret et commença à me sécher les cheveux._

_- Je vais te boucler les cheveux et te maquiller délicatement_

_Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Alice entama mon maquillage._

_-Voilà ma chérie il ne reste qu'a t'habiller, j'ai déposé ton linge et tes bijoux sur ton lit. Je vais dans la douche. Si jamais un beau mec vient cogner à la porte il s'agit de Jasper, donc, pas touche. C'est lui qui vient nous chercher._

_Je laissais Alice se préparer et m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Alice y avait déposée mes bijoux exactement de quel côté de mon corps ils devaient se situer. J'avais une petite chaine et plusieurs bracelets._

_Toktoktok_

_Je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir la porte_

_- Bonjour tu dois être Isabella, je me présente Jasper Hale le petit ami à Alice_

_- Bonjour Jasper, appel moi Bella comme tout le monde, entre. Est-ce que tu désire quelque chose à boire?_

_- Un café s'il te plait, mais tu sais que je peux le faire si tu n'as pas finir de te préparer_

_- Aucun problème j'ai déjà finie, se qui ne semble pas être le cas à Alice._

_- Alice prend toujours du temps à se préparer mais elle est toujours parfaitement à l'heure à tout les coups._

_- Comment prends-tu ton café?_

_- Un sucre et du lait, dit-il, merci. Tu n'es pas trop nerveuse de rencontrer les membres de la famille Cullen. Bien que tu connais déjà Carlisle, Alice et maintenant moi._

_- Non, du moins j'essaie de ne pas être trop nerveuse, car, lorsque je suis trop nerveuse je me met à parler et je n'arrête pas c'est vraiment terrible._

_- Je vois, mais ne t'inquiète pas Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée sont tous adorable et très facile d'approche, sauf peut-être ma sœur Rosalie qui a tendance à être un peu sauvage au premier regards. Elle a juste __besoin de se faire à toi avant de t'accepter entièrement. Quant à Edward, il est encore en tournée il devrait rentré d'ici un mois ou deux je ne sais plus trop. Donc, ne t'en fait pas avec lui il te reste encore beaucoup de temps avant de t'en faire avec sa future rencontre._

_- Bonsoir mon amour comment vas-tu? Demanda Alice avant d'embrasser Jasper_

_Alice était resplendissante dans une robe noire._

_- Bon comme tu es prête nous pouvons y aller._

_Nous arrivions au restaurent italien Barolo parfaitement à l'heure comme l'avait dit Jasper._

_- Bonsoir nous avons une réservation au nom de Cullen, dit Jasper_

_- Ils ne manquait que vous, veuillez me suivre, fit la dame._

_Je n'avais jamais vue un restaurent si élégant._

_- Bella comme je suis contente de te voir tu m'as manqué ma chérie, tu es resplendissante, par quel honneur portes-tu des talons hauts, dit mon père_

_- Merci papa, mamie Éli je suis vraiment contente de te voir_

_- Moi aussi ma chérie_

_- Bella, fit Alice, je te présente ma mère Esmée, mon frère Emmett et ma belle-sœur Rosalie. Tu reconnais mon père Carlisle_

_- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Docteur ravie de vous revoir._

_- Tu peux m'appeler Carlisle, Bella_

_Fin Flash Back_

Voilà déjà un mois que je vivais avec Alice, mais vivre avec Alice signifie aussi vivre avec la famille Cullen. Vous ne savez pas dans quoi je me suis embarquée. Bref ma vie a changé pour le positif.  
Je me suis trouvé un emploie dans un centre de photo j'y vends des appareils photos. Je pense même me réinscrire à l'école, j'ai bien dit j'y pense rien n'est encore sur.

Alice est une petite bulle remplie d'énergie et de vivacité. Qui ne vie que pour le MAGASINAGE, en une semaine elle a dû faire les boutiques dix fois. Par chance, mon emplois du temps n'a concordé qu'une fois avec ces plans diabolique de shopping (J'adore mon travail dans ces temps là). Être soldat doit être moins dangereux, que magasiner avec elle vous voyez à quel point c'est très extrême. Je l'adore quand même, elle me redonne le sourire quand je me sens triste, c'est grâce à sa petite personne qu'aujourd'hui je me sens heureuse. La première fois où j'ai mis les pieds dans notre appartement j'ai été complètement sur le charme. Alice et sa mère ont prit soin de redécorer ma chambre elle est tout simplement parfaite. La vue est majestueuse, la chambre d'Alice est à son image, si vous voyiez son dressing room il doit faire la grandeur de ma chambre à Forks.

Ma deuxième rencontre avec Emmett fut comment dire... Laissez moi vous le raconter vous vous ferez une idée par vous même.

_Flash Back_

_- Bella réveille-toi il est 7h30.._

_-Hmmmm... justement il est trop de bonne heure, je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi dormir,  
dis-je en même temps que je remis ma couverture sur ma tête._

_- Non justement tu as quelque chose de prévu, tu as un rendez-vous au Gym avec mon frère et il te reste une heure trente pour te préparer._

_- Alice nous sommes samedi matin, il est hors de question que je me lève une heure trente avant d'aller au gym, je vais me levée dans une heure, alors s'il te plait sors et laisse-moi dormir_

_-Ouuulala, mademoiselle est grognonne ce matin..._

_- Laisse-moi dormir, dis-je en lançant une oreiller sur la porte au moment même où elle sortait._

_Une heure plus tard, mon réveil matin se mit de la partie._

_Bip Bip Bip_

_Snooze.._

_Bip Bip Bip_

_Snooze_

_BIP BIP BIP BIP_

_Snooze, je m'ouvris un œil pour m'apercevoir qu'il ne me restait que quinze minutes pour m'habiller, déjeuner et courir jusqu'au coin de la rue où se situait le gym._

_Prit une tranche de pain avec du nutella et même temps que je mettais mon pantalon. Je sortis de l'appartement avec le rire de Alice dans mes oreilles, car, j'allais probablement être en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Emm._

_Neuf heure moins deux j'arrivais au gym, Emmett m'attendais près du comptoir._

_- Parfaitement à l'heure Bellanichou_

_-Arrête de m'appeler Bellanichou, Compris Nounours ?_

_- Parfaitement Bellanichou_

_Grrrrr  
__  
- Pour commence Bellanichou, nous allons nous échauffer._

_Génial moi et la flexibilité étions très inconnue et connaissant un peu Em, j'étais persuadée que nous allions faire des échauffement très compliqués._

_- Prends ta jambe et viens coller ton pieds sur tes fesses. On garde la pose pendant trente seconde, puis nous changeons de pied._

_Bon le premier échauffement était facile, je m'en réjouis._

_- Bien maintenant deux séries de quinze de fente des jambes_

_Yeah encore facile!_

_- Bon maintenant abdos obliques et normales en alternances trois séries de douze. Je vais te montrer comment les faire.  
_

_**.  
**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_- Je suis morte je n'en peux plus Em_

_- Courage Bellanichou ne fait pas ta chochotte il ne t'en reste que dix à faire._

_Je rêve ou il vient de me traité de chochotte. Je n'en reviens pas. De peine et misère je réussis à faire les dix derniers qu'ils me restaient à faire._

_- Nous allons travailler nos muscles maintenant._

_Trente minutes plus tard, j'étais crevée, oui oui c'était le mot juste._

_- Allez chochotte ils ne nous restent que quinze minutes de cardio à faire._

_- D'accord mais nous allons les faire à ma façon, en trente minutes._

_- Défi accepté chochotte, dit-il en riant de plus belle._

_Je vais lui faire ravaler ces chochotte à se grand nounours moi. Je branchais mon Ipod sur la radio et choisis la chanson __**Kung Fu Fighting **_commença

_**Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing  
**_

_- Bien alors nous allons commencés par la corde à danser, dis-je avec mon sourire démoniaque_

_**They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip**_

_Quelle filles n'est pas super bonne à la corde à danser._

_**Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing**_

_- Plus vite que ça Nounours, ma grand-mère saute plus vite que toi et elle est morte._

_- Pfff je vais déjà assez vite comme ça non?_

_**There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip**_

_- Pas assez non et ne perds pas patience, car, il reste encore dix minutes de cordes à danser._

_- Tu es sur qu'il en reste tant que ça_

_- Sur et certaine_

_**Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they did it with expert timing**_

_Emm commençait à suer un brin au bout de dix minutes. De grosses perles de sueurs coulaient le long de son visage rouge._

_**(repeat)..make sure you have expert timing  
Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning**_

_- Bon maintenant que les dix minutes se sont écoulées, nous allons faire du tapis roulant. Vitesse dix et __pente à six.  
_

_J'allais rejoindre mon Ipod et sélectionnais la chanson __**Eye Of The Tiger**__, car, j'étais convaincue de gagner sur cette prochaine manche qui allait achever Emmett Cullen._

**Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive**

_- D'accord, fit-il sans conviction._

_Voilà se qui allait jouer contre lui je suis parfaitement habituée à courir à cette vitesse et avec cette pente. La course est le sport que j'exerce avec brio._

**So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive**

_- Tu y arrive Em?_

_- Oui oui, dit-il à bout de souffle_

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**

_- Tu es sur Em ton visage commence a changé de couleur. Il a des teintes de mauve et rouge._

**Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive**

_- …. _

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**

_Aucune réponse. J'allais bientôt lui faire ravaler ces chochottes.  
_**  
Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive  
**

_- J'en peux plus Bella_

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**

_- CHOCHOTTE _

**The eye of the tiger (repeats out)...**

_- Comment oses-tu, moi Emmett Cullen le numéro 14 et Capitaine des Canucks de Vancouver, me traiter de chochotte?_

_- Ce n'est que douce vengeance mon cher. Allez à la douche je t'invite diner au resto que tu veux Chochotte..._

_Fin Flash Back  
_

Esmée et Carlisle viennent souvent faire leur tour à l'appartement. Esmée est la gentillesse même, elle est toujours présente pour ceux qu'elle aime et elle est très chaleureuse. Carlisle est quelqu'un de calme et posé. Ils ont le coeur sur la main. Ils m'ont dit que si il y avait quoi que se soit de ne pas me gênée et de les appeler.

Ma deuxième rencontre avec Rosalie est se que je qualifierais de spéciale. Elle s'est passée il y a environ une semaine

_Flash Back_

_Biiiiiip Biiiiiip (bruit de l'interphone)_

_- Oui_

_- Est-ce que Alice est là? C'est Rosalie_

_- Non désolé Rosalie, elle n'a pas encore finie de travailler, désire-tu monter prend un café en attendant?_

_- D'accord je monte_

_- Je t'ouvres_

_Quelques instants plus Tard Rose était devant moi._

_- Je ne serais pas longue, je cherche quelqu'un qui si connait en chien, tu t'y connais?_

_- Plus ou moins pourquoi? Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret._

_- Viens avec moi je t'explique en cours de route._

_Nous embarquions dans sa BMW M3._

_- Quel classe ce bolide._

_- En effet, bon je t'explique cela fait environ 5 mois que Emmett me demande d'avoir un chien, je lui ai toujours refuser, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais comme son anniversaire arrive bientôt j'ai décide d'aller en adopter un. Sauf que je ne m'y connais absolument pas._

_- Et hum.. tu voulais demande à Alice de t'aider, à moins que je ne me trompe Alice déteste les animaux._

_- Tu as raison, la vérité c'est que Emm voulait que je passe une journée avec toi, il m'a dit que je ne te connaissait pas assez, comme tu fais maintenant partie de la famille je n'avais pas le choix et il n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu t'y connaissais en chien, alors j'ai décidé de faire une pierre d'un coup._

_- Wow, merci pour ta franchise, je se que connais en chien je l'ai seulement appris parce que j'écoutais les émissions de __**César l'homme qui parle aux chiens **__sinon je ne suis pas une spécialiste._

_- Se n'est pas grave au moins tu t'y connais plus que moi en plus nous allons passer une excellente journée._

_- Bien d'accord avec toi._

_- Tu sais quel genre de chien vous désirez?_

_- Emmett veux un gros chien pour pouvoir jouer avec lui et aller courir. Emm n'aime pas du tout les chien sacoche._

_- D'accord, bon et bien dirigeons nous vers le refuge pour chien le plus près._

_Rendu au refuge pour les animaux, Rose me demanda  
_

_- SI je n'en n'aime aucun qu'est ce que nous allons faire Bella?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Rose nous allons faire le tour en premier voir si un des chiens t'attire le plus sinon nous allons revenir dans deux trois jours voir les nouveaux chiens_

_Elle semblait soulagée de ma réponse._

_- Bonjour madame nous désirons voir les chiens que vous avez en adoptions, demandais-je_

_- La première porte à votre droite, si vous désirez voir un des chiens de plus près revenez me voir et nous vous les apporteront dans à l'extérieur dans une petite enclos, pour que vous pussiez voir les chiens de plus près._

_- Bien merci à vous madame, dit Rosalie  
__  
J'ouvris la porte à Rose et elle pénétra dans la pièce._

_- Oh mon dieu tu as vue comme se chien est énorme? Me demanda-t-elle_

_-C'est normal Rose il s'agit d'un Saint-Bernard_

_- Ohhhhh regarde ces deux là Bella, ils sont tellement mignons Bella. Voici mes coups de foudres._

_-Tu es certaine Rose, il s'agit quand même de deux husky, ces chiens demande beaucoup d'activités physiques._

_- Justement ils vont épuiser Emm, me dit-elle en riant_

_- Je vais aller chercher la dame, pour que tu puisse les voir à l'extérieur_

_Je sortis de la pièce pour aller rejoindre l'accueil._

_- Oui madame mon amie à fait son choix sur les deux husky_

_- Oui je vous envois Bernard_

_J'attendais avec Rose près de l'enclos à chiens lorsque Bernard arriva les chiens_

_- voilà mes p'tites dames, celui-ci s'appelle Démon, un jeune mâle qui adore jouer âgé d'environ 6 mois et ici la charmante femelle Naya qui est âgée d'environ un an. Une femelle très calme et docile. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi leur ancien propriétaire les a abandonnés, nous les avons trouvés attacher sur la porte lundi matin. Je vous laisse quelques instants pour que vous puissiez juger vous même ces chiens je vais être près de la porte, je vous laisse aussi des balles et des laisses si vous désirez sois jouer ou les promener_

_Trente minutes plus tard Rose et moi étions toujours en amour avec les deux nouveaux membres de la famille Cullen. Démon Cullen et Naya Cullen._

_En revenant à l'intérieur j'aperçus un charmant bébé chien, je m'approchais pour l'examiner de plus près. Je tombais en amour avec cette petite boule de poils grise. Bernard arriva près de moi._

_- Pauvre petit chien, il a été abandonné sur l'autoroute, se sont de gentils citoyens qui nous l'ont rapporté, le pauvre petit chien grelottait de tout son corps tellement il était traumatisé. Il est très affectueux mais craintif, il n'aime pas l'agitation. Voilà pourquoi nous croyions qu'il ne se ferait pas adopté. Les personnes âgées ne veulent pas de petit chien qui demande autant d'attention, qui a besoin d'exercice physique et de gens motivée remplis d'énergie comme vous miss. LEs jeunes couple quant à eux désire des enfants alors un chien craintif ce n'est pas pour eux._

_La pitié l'emporta sur moi. Alice allait me tuer c'était Officiel, je serais morte avant la tombée de la nuit._

_- Vous savez quoi monsieur, je le prends_

_- Nous l'avons surnommé Zeus, nous croyons qu'il est un mélange de Pittbull âgé d'environ 5 mois  
_

_- Va pour Zeus alors, fis-je avec un sourire tandis qu'il me donna Zeus dans les bras._

_Rendue à l'accueil Rose me regardait_

_- Alice va te tuer_

_- Elle ne pourrait pas y résister très longtemps, regarde-le._

_- Je dois avouer qu'il est mignon mais pas autant que Démon et Naya._

_- Rebonjour Mesdames je vois que vos choix se son arrêtées sur Démon et Naya ainsi que le petit Zeus.  
Nous vous fournissons pour chaque chien, de la nourriture pour chiots, des jouets et des os. Nous vendons aussi des cages si vous en voulez. Démon et Naya sont opérés et vaccinés mais Zeus est trop jeune encore pour se faire opéré il a rendez-vous le mois prochain, pour sa castration et son deuxième vaccins . Avez-vous des question?_

_- Non, répondit Rose_

_- Est ce que tout les information concernant le vétérinaire se trouve dans son carnet? Combien est-ce que cela va coûter?_

_- Oui, les informations se trouvent dans le carnet des chiens, la castration et les deux premiers vaccins sont compris dans le prix d'adoption._

_- Je vais maintenant remplir vos fiches, Démon, je voudrais avoir le nom du propriétaire, numéro de téléphone ainsi que votre adresse._

_- Le propriétaire de Démon et Naya est Emmett Cullen , 76 Magnolia Boulevard, cette notre nouvelle adresse dans une semaine . Le numéro de téléphone est le 555-1892_

_- Je n'étais pas au courant que vous déménagiez_

_- Seconde surprise à Emmett_

_- A vous maintenant madame, me demanda la femme_

_- Mon nom est Isabella Swan j'habite au __100 Taylor Avenue Nord et mon numéro est le 555-3235_

_- Donc pour vous Mademoiselle Cullen cela va faire un montant de 420 dollars, comment désirez-vous payer?_

_- En comptant, voilà 420 dollars si vous voulez recompter pour voir si le compte est bon?_

_- 420 dollars exactement et pour vous miss Swan cela va faire un total de 210 dollars_

_- En comptant aussi, dis-je en lui remettant l'argent_

_- Merci à vous mesdames, si jamais il y a quoi que se soit ne vous gênez pas et appeler nous.  
__  
- Merci d'être venue avec moi Bella j'ai beaucoup appréciées notre après-midi ensemble, tu viendras visité la maison bientôt, promis?_

_Fin Flash Back_

Et oui! Je suis encore en vie, mais je dois dire que Alice n'était pas très fervente à l'idée d'avoir un chien mais quand elle a vue les yeux bleus à Zeus elle n'a pas plus lui résister très longtemps.

Voilà une semaine que Zeus rend ma vie agréable. Il apprend à me faire confiance un peu plus à tout les jours. Nous prenons de longues marches à tout les jours. Même mon père est tombé sous le charme de Zeus, il m'a même proposé de prendre soin de Zeus si jamais je désirais partir en vacances.

Demain tout la famille Cullen, mon père, mamie Éli et moi sommes invités, à un barbecue dans la nouvelle maison de Rose et Emmett. J'ai bien hâte de voir de quoi elle a l'air cette maison.

Un peu à tout les jours la douleur fait moins mal. Elle est toujours présente mais je vis avec elle. La famille Cullen, mon père et mamie Éli m'aide à reprendre goûts à la vie. Jasper m'a déjà dit que c'est de reprendre goût à la vie qui est le plus dur. Mais maintenant je sens que je vais y arriver. Je veux vivre en son honneur.

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez aimer. N'oubliez pas votre review.**_

_**pour la surprise que je vous préparais alors je vous avertis ce n'est pas grand chose. Cliquer sur le lien situé sur mon profil.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

ೋღ ღೋ

Bonjour à tous,  
Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excusez à vous pour l'immense délai de ma fiction.  
Je travail beaucoup ces temps-ci, l'école ainsi que la fatigue.  
De plus j'ai l,imagination au point mort  
je préfère donc attendre d'avoir un bon chapitre plutot qur vous postez quelque chose d'affreux.  
D'ici là Faites attention à vous.

xxxx

Marie-C

**Petite Question:**  
Qu'aimeriez vous lire dans cette Fiction?  
Comment pensez-vous que Bella & Edward vont se rencontrer?


End file.
